


Adventures in Monsters vs Aliens

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch are invited to a wedding for Jessica's old friend from school, Susan Murphy. All seems to be going well, until something strange happens to Susan which turns her into a 50 foot tall monster woman and is taken away by the government where she meets some new friends as they must face against an alien overlord named Gallaxhar.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oddball, can I trust you to be on your best behavior for when we see my old friend?" Jessica smiled to her Dalmatian puppy after she finished packing some stuff.

"You sure can," Oddball smiled back. "And good thing we have a free way to get there."

"Yep," Jessica smiled. "Okay, I'm all packed. Is there something you need to do?"

Oddball looked away at first. "I don't think so." she then shrugged.

"All right, let's go then." Jessica said, putting her leash on.

Once they were outside, they began to feel the ground shake with the sound of footsteps and where this meant their transportation had arrived.

"He's here." Jessica and Oddball smiled.

Oddball soon had wide eyes and smiled sheepishly to Jessica.

"I told you..." Jessica sighed before calling out. "Hey, be right back a second, okay?!"

"Take your time, little lady." A familiar giant lumberjack's voice told her.

Jessica soon took Oddball to her favorite tree to get a quick bathroom break. "Every. Road Trip. Ever." she then teased her puppy.

"I'm sorry, Jessica." Oddball said to her.

"It's fine." Jessica smiled.

After the quick bathroom break, Jessica and Oddball came back to their transportation which was Paul Bunyan and Babe and where Christopher was coming as well.

"Bathroom break?" Christopher guessed.

"Yeah..." Jessica replied. "You know how Oddball gets."

Oddball smiled bashfully to them.

"Okay, Paul, we're back." Jessica then smiled.

Paul Bunyan soon bent down and sets his right hand down for them to get on.

"Here we go, Oddy." Jessica smiled as she went with Oddball and Christopher.

The three of them soon got on the palm of the giant lumberjack's right hand.

"Forward, march!" Jessica called.

Paul chuckled to that and soon walked with them so they could meet the others, and which wouldn't take too long with how big Paul and Babe were.

Being a lazy day at home, Cherry and Atticus played a video game together to pass the time, and where this kept them busy for some time until they heard giant footsteps coming which told them one thing.

"It's an earthquake!" Cherry panicked. "It's an earthquake!"

Atticus bit his lip at first before looking out the window, and then smiled. "No, it's Paul!" he then told her.

"Oh. That was my next guess." Cherry said.

Atticus playfully rolled his eyes. The two soon left the house with their own luggage as Paul was there, waiting for them. Babe smiled down to them and licked them, happy to see them like a friendly dog.

"Eeeek!" Cherry shuddered.

"Wait for me." Patch muffled as he came out with his own luggage.

They soon went to join Jessica, Oddball, and Christopher.

"Hi, Uncle Patch!" Oddball beamed to her favorite uncle.

"Hello, Oddball." Patch smiled to her once he set his own luggage down.

"Isn't this going to be fun?" Oddball beamed as she hopped around.

"It sure is, but settle down a little." Patch chuckled to his niece.

"Okay." Oddball smiled.

Once everyone was on the palm of Paul's hand, he stood up to walk to Mo's house which wasn't far for him and Babe. Mo was playing the piano, passing the time as she bobbed her head to the beat, and she soon began to play a bit louder like she was rocking out, even if it was a grand piano, used for concertos. She soon heard giant footsteps coming and which told her the giant lumberjack was coming. She soon grabbed her stuff, and ran out the door out of excitement since she felt bored waiting at home for this to happen, and now, it finally was. Once she was outside, Paul bent down and held his right hand out which had the others on the palm of his hand which still had enough room for her.

"Hey, guys." Mo smiled.

"Hey, Mo, sorry that took a bit long." Atticus said.

"Eh, it's okay, I got some piano practice done," Mo replied. "So, Jessica, it's nice to hang out with you since I don't know you that well."

"I can see that," Jessica smiled. "After all, you're my little brother's little girlfriend~"

"And possible future wife." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Cherry!" Atticus and Mo whined while Cherry laughed.

Paul and Babe soon began to walk to the wedding so they would be there on time.

"I'm so excited to become the maid of honor." Jessica beamed.

"You and Susan must be really good friends." Atticus smiled, happy for his sister.

"We are, and when I heard she was getting married, I was over-the-moon happy for her and her future husband, even though I had a bad feeling about him at first." Jessica said.

"Who's the guy she's marrying again?" Patch asked. "Derek something...?"

"Derek Dietl." Jessica replied.

"Ugh... That guy seems like such a-" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I choose not to finish that sentence." Jessica interrupted as Oddball was with them.

Cherry narrowed her eyes in annoyance from that.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the wedding. Paul soon set them down, and they rushed to go and get dressed as it would almost be time to start.

"Jessica!" A brown-haired young woman smiled.

"Susan!" Jessica smiled back before they shared a hug.

After they separated from their hug, it was time for an introduction.

"So, everyone, this is my good friend from school, Susan," Jessica smiled. "Susan, this is my little brother, Atticus with his dog, Patch, and his girlfriend Mo, and his best friend, Cherry, oh, and can't forget Oddball who is Patch's niece and my puppy, and that's MY boyfriend Christopher~"

"Oh, you both look so cute." Susan smiled to Oddball and Patch.

Patch and Oddball simply smiled back as they knew that she didn't know that they could talk. Susan pet them both as they seemed nice, and they liked her right back as they could tell that she was a nice person.

"Um, hi, don't be alarmed by my height." Paul said.

Susan looked up, and then gasped in surprise to see the lumberjack and how tall he really was, she was shocked, but she didn't flip out.

"Susan, this is Paul Bunyan, and his pet blue ox, Babe." Jessica smiled.

"You're a big fella." Susan commented.

"I get that a lot... Also, do you like buttercups?" Paul asked as he soon knelt down, handing some to her. "I just thought you could use a special gift on your special day."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you." Susan smiled as she accepted the flowers.

"Ya know, they say if you hold a buttercup under your chin, and if it glows yellow, that means you like butter." Paul smiled to her.

Susan giggled as she held the flowers. "Did it work?" she then asked.

Paul looked to Susan like he was in love with her, even though she was going to marry someone else, and he smiled to her tenderly. "It sure does~"

Jessica and the others could tell that there was a connection since there was a yellow glow under Susan's chin, but the question was why since she was getting married? Their answer would soon come, but from the sky/outer space. Everyone soon hurried to get dressed and ready for the big day for Susan and Derek.

"Thanks for letting the dogs come too," Jessica smiled to her old friend. "Hard to believe you're getting married. I feel like it was just yesterday we met in the school cafeteria on your first day of school."

"I know just the feeling," Susan smiled back. "And now look at me, getting married."

"And I'm so happy for you." Jessica smiled back.

"I can't wait for Paris too." Susan beamed.

"Paris?" Jessica asked.

"Derek said we'd go there." Susan smiled out of excitement.

"Aw! That's so romantic," Jessica smiled back. "You two are going to have such a great time there."

"I just know it~" Susan beamed.

The two good friends shared a hug with each other as this felt very exciting.

Atticus, Patch, and Christopher were soon seen helping Paul get dressed for the wedding after the strong wiccan used his crystal power to make a giant dressing room for the giant lumberjack.

"Try this." Atticus smiled.

Paul soon smiled back and went to get himself ready.

"Not to mention the best part of a wedding," Patch smiled. "Free cake!"

"Just remember, the bride and the groom get the first and second slice of cakes." Christopher reminded him.

"I know, I know." Patch smiled.

After sometime, Paul soon came out in his wedding clothes and wedding shoes.

"Looking good." Atticus smiled up at the giant lumberjack.

"Thanks," Paul smiled back. "This is pretty cool."

"Yeah, weddings can be fun." Atticus nodded.

"Do you need some help with your bow tie big guy?" Christopher asked.

"I could use a little help with it." Paul smiled sheepishly.

Christopher soon stepped over. Paul then held out his hand to let Christopher step onto it and so that he could help out.

"Let me get that for ya." Christopher chuckled as he helped out.

"So Susan looked great today." Paul said while Christopher handled the bow tie.

"Yeah, and we could tell you were making goo-goo eyes at her while the buttercups were glowing under her chin." Patch smirked playfully.

"Oh... You saw that?" Paul asked.

"How could anyone miss it?" Atticus replied.

Paul sighed as he couldn't keep it hidden. "Well, I know she's getting married today, but... I dunno."

"Well, I've seen Derek on the news, and let me tell you, he is the kind of douche type of guy." Christopher said as he finished with the bow tie.

"Christopher!" Atticus gasped at the curse word.

"What?" Christopher smirked. "He seems like that kind of guy."

"Maybe, but you better hope Susan never finds out that you said that about Derek." Patch told him.

"I guess so." Christopher replied.

"All right, we better run along to the church." Atticus suggested.

"Or just get there by giant steps." Patch smiled.

"All right, if you wanna do it the easy way." Atticus teased his dog.

"Let's go along then." Patch chuckled.

Paul soon took a hold of them so that they could make it to the wedding, and where it didn't take them very long to get to the wedding, thanks to Paul and Babe.

Jessica held onto Oddball as she they walked into the church.

"Is that little Jessie Fudo?" An adult man smiled who was Susan's father, Carl.

"Hi, Mr. Murphy!" Jessica smiled back to him.

"My, how you have grown." Carl smiled back.

"It has been a while," Jessica giggled. "This is my puppy, Oddball. I hope it's okay that she and my brother's dog come too."

"Of course, they can come," Carl smiled before gently petting Oddball. "Hello, there."

Oddball simply smiled with a bark as she panted.

"She sure is a happy little lady, isn't she?" Carl smiled.

"She sure is." Jessica smiled back.

Oddball soon licked Carl's hand.

"Oh! That tickles!" Carl chuckled.

"Oddball just likes to lick people she likes." Jessica smiled.

"I can see why she lives with you then, you were always a sweet girl." Carl smiled back, trying not to get emotional as his daughter was getting married today.

Jessica soon brought out a box of tissues as she knew this was overwhelming for him.

"Oh, thank you." Carl smiled as he accepted the box of tissues.

"I better get ready with the other bridesmaids." Jessica smiled back before going to the church to see Susan's other friends who were the bridesmaids while she was the maid of honor.

"Isn't this great, Jessica?" One of Susan's friends smiled.

"It sure is," Jessica smiled back. "I'm a little jealous. I wish I could go to Paris." she then added, playful, but still sweet.

"Maybe someday, you will." Carl smiled back as he used the tissues.

Jessica smiled to him as she went with Oddball as Susan was on her way now in her dress. Once Carl saw his daughter in her dress, he soon got emotional again.

"Jessica, is Susan's dad going to be okay?" Oddball asked.

"He's fine, he's just really happy." Jessica smiled.

This confused Oddball since Carl was crying which was usually associated with sadness and not happiness.

"Most people get emotional at weddings." Jessica explained to her pet.

"Ohh." Oddball smiled.

"I know it's confusing, but you'll understand more when you're older." Jessica smiled back.

They soon went inside as a short woman looked over as she looked eager to see Susan.

"You must be Derek's mother." Jessica smiled to her.

"Oh, that would be me, dear." The woman smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you," Jessica smiled back before seeing Derek's mother's thumbs. "Uh..."

"Oh, these?" Mrs. Dietl replied. "One thumb's shorter than the other, it runs in the family."

"Does it skip a generation?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yes, it does," Mrs. Dietl smiled. "I'm gonna have grandchildren with 'em!"

"Heh..." Jessica grinned politely even though that felt disturbing, but luckily, she seemed like a nice woman.

Susan was soon told the same thing.

"She seems nice." Jessica said to Susan.

"Very." Susan agreed.

"So, I guess you saw her thumbs." Jessica guessed.

"Yeah..." Susan smiled sheepishly. "She seems like a very nice woman though."

"I'm sure she is," Jessica smiled back as she took her friend's hands. "Oh, I'm so happy for you on your special day. Thanks for letting my little brother and his friends come too."

"It was no trouble at all," Susan smiled before frowning. "But is it normal to start having second thoughts?"

"Oh, it's just wedding day jitters, it happens to everyone, especially with cold feet," Jessica replied. "Why don't you get some fresh air outside?"

"Yeah, that probably will work." Susan smiled before going outside.

Jessica smiled back as she decided to meet the other bridesmaids.

"This dress is so itchy!" Cherry groaned as she scratched herself in her dress as she walked with the others.

"You'll live." Atticus replied.

"Atticus!" Cherry snapped.

Atticus looked around and secretly used some magic to make the dress less itchy.

"Ah..." Cherry soon smiled in relief. "Now I can relax."

"I have a feeling this wedding will be a very interesting one." Mo said.

"More interesting than ours?" Atticus asked for when the day will come.

Cherry soon stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe~... We don't know yet~..." Mo replied.

Paul could see the bride to be outside obviously to get some fresh air as she was having wedding day jitters. "I know she's getting married today, but... I just find myself drawn to her magically..." The giant lumberjack said to himself. "Does this make me a bad person?"

Susan sighed as she stood in the gazebo by herself.

"Wow... You look beautiful..." The groom said behind her with a smirk.

"So do you," Susan smiled to Derek before stammering nervously. "I mean, handsome. I mean... Sorry. I'm just a little frazzled. I just spent way too much time with our parents."

"Don't worry, okay? We'll be alone soon just us." Derek told her.

"Mmm... Eating cheese and baguettes by the Seine, feeding each other chocolate crêpes," Susan beamed before she soon saw that he didn't look too excited. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! It's just that, well... There's been a slight change of plans," Derek told his bride. "We're not going to Paris."

"What?" Susan's eyes widened at first with a frown. "Why not?"

"Because we're going somewhere better." Derek replied.

"Better than Paris?" Susan asked.

"Oh, yeah." Derek replied.

"Where? Tahiti?" Susan smiled.

"Nope! Fresno!" Derek smiled back.

"Fresno!" Susan beamed, but she realized what he said and her excitement deflated. "Fresno. In what universe is Fresno better than Paris, Derek?"

"In the 'I've got an audition to become Channel 23's new evening anchor' universe," Derek replied. "I got the call from the general manager, he wants to come in immediately! Isn't that great?"

Paul didn't say anything, but he could sense that this wasn't what Susan had expected or hoped for on her wedding day, and Susan decided to try and be supportive for Derek.

"Derek! That's... Amazing! It's amazing," Susan replied to him, though Paul felt like she wasn't all that thrilled. "Fresno's like a top 50 market, isn't it?"

"Actually. It's 55th, but we're on our way, babe!" Derek replied as he gave her a kiss. "Now, look. About Paris..."

"It's okay, it's fine! As long as we're together, Fresno is the most romantic city in the whole world," Susan said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Of us! Not just me. I mean, of course, but we're a team now," Derek smiled. "You're so proud of us."

"Now, get out of here," Susan smiled back, a bit politely, playfully shoving him. "It's bad luck to see ms in my dress."

"Oh. Come on. You know I don't believe in that stuff," Derek said before he decided to leave the gazebo. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar... The handsome news anchor in the tux. All right? Love you! There, I said it."

"I love you, too." Susan smiled back.

Paul frowned as he could already tell that Susan was giving up her dream of going to Paris after the wedding. Susan soon saw his shadow and looked up.

"Oh... Uh... Hi, there." Paul smiled and waved to her.

"Oh, hello." Susan smiled back, giving a small wave.

"So, I heard about where you and Derek are going to be at after the wedding instead of Paris." Paul said.

"Yeah..." Susan replied. "I'm a little disappointed, but... These things happen."

"Yeah, I suppose they do," Paul said. "Anyways, I better check on Babe."

"She's your pet, right?" Susan asked him.

"Actually, Babe's a boy," Paul smiled. "And yeah, he is."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Susan replied.

"It's all right, I'm gonna get going..." Paul said to her as he began to leave. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you, Paul." Susan smiled as she waved to him as he left.

Just as he left, something big was coming down from the sky. Susan looked around as she thought she heard something. She soon saw a meteorite falling from the sky which made her gasp and she began to run to avoid getting hit by it, but as she came down the hill, she was struck anyway.

"Susan?!" Susan's mother, Wendy, came out, calling out for her daughter as she seemed to had gone missing. "Where could she be? SUSAN?! Where are you?" Wendy soon found Susan as her dress was slightly messed up.

Susan groaned as she came out from where she was hit.

"Susan, where have you been?" Wendy asked her daughter, cleaning her up a little.

"I think I just got hit by a meteorite." Susan murmured to her mother.

"Oh, Susan," Wendy replied as she helped Susan into the church. "Every bride feels that way on her wedding day."

Soon enough, a government vehicle parked in front the wedding. Patch and Oddball looked through the window as they saw that and looked to each other in concern.

"Should we send that vehicle away?" Oddball asked her uncle.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong..." Patch smiled nervously. "We'll keep an eye out though."

"Okay." Oddball replied.

They soon left the window and went to go and join the wedding, everyone seemed to like them, except for Derek who seemed to not like them very much. Patch and Oddball soon went over to their owner's sides to stay away from Derek. Carl soon opened the door and smiled. The piano player looked over and soon played 'Here Comes the Bride' which made everybody stand up as Carl walked Susan down the aisle as the father of the bride. This was going to be a wedding that no one would forget.

"She looks so pretty." Oddball whispered.

"She does." Patch whispered back in agreement.

Derek soon took Susan's hands once she came to the end of the aisle, letting Jessica take her bouquet, and Derek removed her veil and looked a bit surprised.

"Wow! ...You're... Glowing..." Derek said to his bride.

"Thank you." Susan smiled, finding that as a compliment.

"No. No, Susan, you're, like, really glowing," Derek told her. "You're green!"

"Oh, no!" Susan gasped as she looked to see that she was indeed glowing and she began to grow in size and her hair began to change from brown to pure white. "Derek?!"

"Okay, this is definitely not normal." Jessica told Oddball.

"Is she sick?" Oddball frowned.

"What's going on?!" Derek cried out. "What's happening here?!"

"You're all shrinking!" Susan panicked.

"Not exactly, more like you're growing." Cherry told her.

"Well, make it stop!" Susan begged.

"Get me the government!" Derek told the priest.

The priest soon took out his cell phone while running away and jumped out of a stain-glassed window.

"I think we should all get out of here before the ceiling collapses because I have a feeling she won't stop growing until she's giant." Cherry suggested.

"Oh, good idea, Cherry," Atticus replied. "Now, let's have the people get out in an orderly fashion, and-"

"EVACUATE!" Cherry soon yelled out as she had a megaphone.

This caused everybody to run towards the entrance/exit.

"This is impossible!" Susan frowned to herself as she kept growing bigger and bigger. "No, this can't be happening."

Derek's mother was at the door, but had a hard time opening it because of her thumbs. The other people soon stampeded over her while they ran out the doors in a panic.

"Okay, is everyone out?" Mo asked.

"Derek's still in there!" Patch remembered.

"Oh, no. Someone help him," Cherry said, though she didn't sound like she cared. "Someone. Anyone. Please. Help him."

Susan soon broke out of the church as helicopters flew around and people ran away from the havoc.

"HERE COMES THE BRIDE!" A woman cried out.

"Oh, Carl, it's her wedding day!" Wendy frowned with his husband until they were taken away from Susan.

"Well, this is definitely going to be a wedding no one will forget." Mo smiled nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait for the reception." Cherry deadpanned.

"Derek? Derek!" Susan cried out for her groom, and soon tried to help him and picked him up like a doll in her hand. "Thank goodness you're okay! What's happening to me?"

"Don't panic! Don't worry!" Derek told her. "Whatever you do, don't drop-"

Straps soon came out to capture Susan which made her drop Derek without meaning to. Paul soon caught Derek so he wouldn't have a hard fall.

"Whew... Thanks, Paul." Susan smiled at the giant lumberjack who seemed to still be bigger than her as she seemed to only be up to his chest.

"You okay?" Paul asked her.

"I'm fine, but I don't understand what's happening to me." Susan frowned.

Paul soon gently set Derek down before getting Susan's arm free.

"Thanks." Susan said to him.

Paul smiled, happy to help her.

"Go away!" Oddball glared at the government members, barking at them to make them go away.

Patch began to bark at the government members. The government men soon looked to each other, and looked like they were going to shoot Patch and Oddball. Mo gasped to that and soon rushed over, tackling the Dalmatians to save them as the men began to shoot as she didn't want them to get hurt.

"Stay away from her!" Jessica told the government members.

"I'm sorry, but we have a job to do." One of the men told Jessica, firmly.

The men soon got ready to launch a giant size needle at Susan.

"Stop it!" Oddball pouted. "You're ruining Miss Susan's wedding day!"

"Please! Just leave me alone!" Susan cried out and shrieked as the needle jabbed into her thigh, and she soon took it out, a little wobbly, throwing it on the ground in front of one of the men which made him scream.

Paul soon saw Susan looking about wobbly and went over to her to see if she was alright after that needle had been jabbed into her thigh. Susan looked like she was going to pass out after being jabbed from the needle as it made her move slower. She soon fell straight down to the ground and looked like she was going to black out.

"There's another one! Get it!" One of the men told the others about Paul.

And where that's what they did.

"Get off of me!" Paul demanded as he was being handled roughly like Susan was.

Babe snorted to that and soon came to charge at the men for doing this to his best friend, and where two needles were jabbed into Babe's front leg and Paul's right arm.

"Paul! Babe!" Atticus cried out.

"Derek..." Susan weakly called to her groom, but she soon blacked out along with Paul and Babe.

"I'm telling my sister on you!" Cherry threatened the government. "My sister knows the President!"

"It's true." Atticus added.

The government men soon began to move them away as they took Susan, Paul, and Babe somewhere else where they couldn't hurt anyone since they were seen as monsters.

"We're going after them, aren't we?" Patch asked the others.

"Um... We can always try..." Atticus replied.

"I guess we'll have to," Mo added. "The government's gone too far this time."

"Yeah, Thor's told me all kinds of stories about Bruce Banner and The Hulk and the government." Cherry even included.

"Then let's get going." Patch said.

They soon rushed off, but soon stopped.

"Uh, but first, since we're dressed like this...?" Cherry smiled sheepishly.

"She has a point..." Atticus agreed and soon used his magic to change their clothes into their usual outfits, and they then kept running.

They continued to follow after the government. Oddball watched them leave and began to follow them.

"Oddball, come on, we should go." Jessica told her puppy, picking her up before she could go too far.

"But we have to go and save Susan, Paul, and Babe!" Oddball frowned.

"I'm not sure what we could do to help," Jessica replied. "Would it make you happy?"

"Mm-hmm..." Oddball pouted and nodded.

"Well... I'm not sure what we can do, but we'll help." Jessica soon said.

"Yay!" Oddball smiled.

"Okay, Oddball, I don't know what to do now, but we'll make things right." Jessica promised.

"You're the best owner ever~" Oddball smiled, nuzzling up against Jessica's face.

"I try my best." Jessica smiled back.

"So what do we have to do?" Oddball asked.

"Uh... I'm not sure..." Jessica said.

Christopher soon ran towards Jessica and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're not hurt." he smiled to her.

"Christopher, we have to try and save Susan, Paul, and Babe." Jessica said.

"We should," Christopher agreed. "I think I saw your brother and his friends go on ahead."

"Let's go with them." Oddball smiled.

"Come along then." Jessica smiled back to her puppy.

They soon went together in a car to go after the others so that they could save Susan, Paul, and Babe.


	2. Chapter 2

We are soon shown Susan, Paul, and Babe in a room and where they heard an alarm going off. 

"Honey, could you hit the snooze?" Susan groaned, thinking it was an alarm clock, and she rolled over. "Baby, why did you set the alarm? We're on our honeymoon," she then yelped as she fell out of the bed and she found herself in new clothes, and she was not where she thought she was, and it felt like she was in a nightmare, and where she soon saw that she was now in the same room as Paul and Babe,

"Are you okay?" Paul asked Susan.

"P-Paul...?" Susan asked him. 

Suddenly, they seemed to be forced down like in an elevator as a red light flashed before it finally stopped and the alarm also stopped. Babe began to become curious of what was going on.

"Paul... I'm just glad to see a familiar face..." Susan gasped as she hugged the big and tall lumberjack.

Paul was surprised by the hug, but hugged her back as his way to comfort her. Suddenly, a door opened in front of them, and the wall behind them pushed them forward. 

"Hello...?" Susan called as she soon came out with Paul and Babe into the room that had a tiny table with a chair. She then stopped as she saw that she had stepped on the chair. She soon picked up the chair she stepped on before they heard something. "Hello?" She called out as she tried to take a look around. "Is someone there?"

There seemed to be two voices whispering to each other.

"Could you please tell me where we are?" Susan frowned.

A tube seemed to come down from the ceiling and splat out what looked like gruel with two spoons dropped into it for the two of them to share. Someone ran quickly right behind Susan as she picked up the spoon, startling her.

"H-Hello?" Susan shivered. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it sure was fast." Paul said.

They then heard the same person running up and onto the table behind the food. Babe soon pointed like a dog to behind the food. Susan and Paul soon took a look and saw what looked like a humanoid cockroach.

"Hello..." The cockroach spoke to them with a small bow.

And after seeing this caused Susan to scream and to start trying to squish the humanoid cockroach with her spoon as that wasn't normal.

"Will you stop?! Careful!" The cockroach spoke to her, trying to make her listen as he clung to the spoon then. "Please, madam!"

Susan soon hit him over and over on the table on the spoon.

"Stop! Doing! That!" The cockroach begged until he came off and tried to sort himself out. "Whatever mad scientist made you, he really went all out." He then fell over, passing out from the bashing he had received.

"Well, that just happened." Paul said.

"You can... Talk..." Susan muttered, stepping backwards from the cockroach and yelped as she slipped and fell on her back, finding something sticky and slimy on the bottom of her shoe as she scraped it off her shoe to see what it was.

"Hi, there!" The blob smiled to her, showing a mouth and one eye.

Susan yelped in disgust and flung it off of her hand onto the table.

"Aaaugh! My back!" The blob yelped before smiling and laughing. "Just kidding! I don't have a back!"

Babe began to look surprised as the blob didn't seem to have a brain or anything else except for a mouth and eyeball. 

"Forgive him, but as you can see, he has no brain." The cockroach told the newcomers.

"Turns out you don't need one. Totally overrated!" The blob replied, taking a breath at first. "As a matter of fact, I don't even..." he then gasped as he looked like a fish taken out of water. "I forgot how to breathe! Don't know how to breathe! Help me, Dr. Cockroach! Help!"

"Suck in, Bob." The cockroach told him.

The blob then did that and smiled in relief. "Thanks, Doc. You're a lifesaver."

'Could this get any more weird?' Paul thought to himself.

"Wow, look at you." A sea creature smirked as he crawled onto Susan's head.

"What in the...?" Paul muttered.

"I know what you're thinking," The sea creature smirked to her. "First day in prison, you want to take down the toughest guy in the yard. Well, I'd like to see you try." He then slid down onto the floor and did karate moves, but then held his back as he seemed to had cracked it.

Babe looked confused at what each one was.

"Gosh, look, she's speechless." The sea creature smirked to Susan.

"She?" The blob asked.

"Yes, Bob!" The cockroach replied. "We are in the presence of the rare female monster, and she appears to have friends with her. Can't say I've heard of or seen a bovine monster before though..." he then said, taking a look at Babe.

Babe looked confused of why the cockroach called him or Susan or Paul monsters.

"No way! It's a boy," The blob smiled. "Look at his boobies."

"We need to have a talk." The sea creature groaned to him.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid we are not making a very good first impression." The cockroach said to them.

"At least I'm talking," The sea creature rolled his eyes. "First new monster in years, we couldn't get a Wolfman or a mummy. At least we can play cards with the guy."

'This is getting slightly uncomfortable because they're talking about us right in front of us.' Paul thought to himself.

"Might we ask for your names?" The cockroach asked their new acquaintances.

"Susan." The woman replied.

"No, no, no. We mean like your monster name," The blob replied. "Like, what do people scream when they see you coming? You know, like, 'Look out! Here comes...!'."

Susan blinked a moment before saying her name again.

"Really?" The cockroach muttered.

"Suuuuusaaaan..." The blob wobbled before looking nervous from saying the name. "Ooh. I just scared myself. That is scary."

Babe and Paul simply blinked as they didn't know what to make of the blob. There was then a beeping heard.

"Yes! Eating time!" The sea creature beamed.

Some fish were soon dropped down in front of the sea creature.

"That is repulsive!" The cockroach shuddered before he was given a pile of trash and beamed. "Ooh! An old slipper."

A ham was then shoved into the blob's head, though he kept it there and somehow ate it inside of his gooey form.

"Oh, please, God, tell me this isn't real," Susan muttered to herself, feeling overwhelmed, backing up away from the other monsters. "Please tell me I had a nervous breakdown at the wedding, and now I'm in a mental hospital on medication that's giving me hallucinations."

"If that were true, then how are me and Babe in the hallucinations?" Paul asked.

"Um... Well... I'm not sure... But... There must be a reasonable explanation for all of this." Susan nervously told him before she felt that she bumped into someone behind her.

They soon all turned around and saw what looked like a giant fuzzy caterpillar. Susan soon screamed at the sight of this gigantic monster. Babe looked surprised to see the giant fuzzy caterpillar.

"Is that a bug?" Paul muttered to himself.

The giant caterpillar seemed to growl and slowly stomp after them as Susan ran away in a panic.

"Don't scare Insectosaurus!" The sea creature scolded her. "He's gonna pee himself, then we'll all be in trouble."

Babe looked confused as to how Susan scared the giant caterpillar.

"Every room has a door!" Susan panicked. "There's gotta be a door here! Where's the door?"

"Babe, I'm not sure how to, but I better help her." Paul said to his ox about Susan having a mental breakdown.

Babe nodded in agreement. Paul decided to go and help Susan while the sea creature soon relaxed the giant caterpillar.

"Please! Somebody!" Susan panicked as she tried to pound on the metal wall to bring out a door. "I don't belong here! Let me out!"

Since Paul had been a giant all his life and knew how to lift up things from underneath, he knew exactly how to make any opening for Susan.

"Hey... Hey, that's not a good idea..." The sea creature told them.

"LET ME OUT!" Susan begged.

The door soon opened up and there were two red lights shown in the darkness on the inside of the open door.

It looked like beady red eyes, but it was actually the lights of a jet pack of an Army General who soon came out to see them, floating high in the air. "Monsters, get back in your cells!" he then demanded firmly.

Three of the monsters soon went into their cells while Insectasaurus was following a light into its cell. Babe looked like he was going to follow the other monsters.

"Not you, Babe." Paul told his pet ox.

Babe soon looked back and came back to his side.

"Oh, thank goodness. A real person," Susan gasped in relief to the man on his jet pack. "You are a real person, right? Not one of those half-person, half-machine, you know, whatever you call those things?"

"A cyborg?" The man guessed for her.

"Oh, no! You're a cyborg?!" Susan then panicked.

"Madam, I assure you, I am not a cyborg," The man told her. "The name is General W.R. Monger. I'm in charge of this facility. Now, follow me. It's time for your orientation."

Susan, Paul, and Babe began to follow after the man. The floor appeared to move with them as they were shown around the building.

"In 1950, it was decided that Jane and Joe Public could not handle the truth about monsters, and should focus on more important things, like paying taxes," General Monger began to explain. "So the government convinced the world monsters were stuff of myth and legend and then locked them away in this here facility."

"Does anyone else that doesn't work here know that we're here?" Paul asked.

"Not to my knowledge, but they shouldn't if they know what's good for 'em." General Monger replied.

"How long are we here?" Susan asked.

"Indefinitely." General Monger replied.

"Can we call our families?" Paul asked.

"Negative." General Monger declined.

Babe frowned as that seemed heartless.

"What about Derek? And Jessica and her little brother and his friends and their pets?" Susan asked.

"This place is an X file, wrapped in a cover-up and deep-fried in a paranoid conspiracy," General Monger told them. "There will be zero with the outside world."

They were soon seen coming down a path which showed them the monsters they had met earlier. Insectasaurus seemed to smile at them from inside his cell.

"But why are we here?" Paul asked General Monger.

"You're viewed as monsters as well as the others we have in here." General Monger replied.

"What? We're not monsters." Paul told him.

"Seven... Eight..." The sea creature muttered as he lifted a weight, then saw Susan and began to look like he was working harder than he already was. "999, 1,000. I can't believe I did ten sets."

The blob was seen bouncing a ball against the wall back and forth and at one point, his eye ended up being bounced instead of the ball, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, this is interesting." Paul said.

"Susan! You wouldn't happen to have any uranium on you?" The cockroach smiled as they passed by as he seemed to be inventing something. "I just need a smidge."

"Rescind Dr. Cockroach's toy box privileges immediately," General Monger said in his walkie-talkie before opening a door in front of Babe, Paul, and Susan. "We had the prison psychologist redecorate your cell. Try to keep you all calm-like." 

The only addition seemed to be a cat poster which said 'Hang in There' to help comfort them. Babe and Paul looked as though that wouldn't comfort the three of them.

"But I don't want a poster," Susan whimpered. "I want a real kitten hanging from a real tree. I want to go home."

"Oh. Come on, Little Debbie, please don't cry. It makes my knees hurt," General Monger replied, actually trying to help cheer her up even though it obviously wouldn't happen. "Don't think of this as a prison. Think of it as hotel you never leave because it's locked from the outside!"

Paul began to comfort Susan while looking at General Monger as what he just said wasn't helping.

"Oh, and one other thing," General Monger said as they were being brought inside of their new cell. "The government has changed your names to Ginormica and Gigantor." 

Susan just felt so miserable as she sat in the corner and felt like crying. Babe frowned and soon tried to nuzzle up to Susan like a dog comforting its owner in times of distress. Susan seemed to appreciate the nuzzle. Paul came beside Susan to help comfort her.

"Oh, Paul, what am I going to do?" Susan frowned.

"I'm not sure what we can do..." Paul frowned back. "I guess at least you aren't all alone in here."

"Yeah, I-I guess." Susan sniffled.

Paul tried to help comfort her and Babe also helped out. Susan smiled to them, though she was still rather depressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile...

"Okay, so maybe the government didn't like us meddling and they kicked us out so we can't properly help..." Cherry said. "We'll find a way to get Susan out though."

"We could always dig a way out for Susan, Paul, and Babe." Patch said.

"I still think I should call my sister." Cherry replied.

"If she's not too busy." Mo said.

"Yeah..." Cherry said before she whipped out her cell phone. 

Patch soon went outside and began to dig.

"Patch, shouldn't you be giant size if we're going to dig them out?" Atticus asked.

"Oh... I guess I could do that..." Patch smiled. "Uh... Could I have a boost though?"

"A dog biscuit boost?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"You already know what I mean." Patch said.

"You still want one?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... Maybe just a nibble?" Patch replied.

Atticus playfully rolled his eyes and gave Patch a dog biscuit from the jar.

"Mm." Patch smiled as he ate it.

"All right, now go big." Atticus suggested.

Patch saluted and came back outside and grew into his giant size so that he could dig properly.

"Alright, now dig." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back, nodding his head, and then began to dig with all of his might as a giant Dalmatian.

"This just might work." Jessica smiled.

"Sis, I know you have to help President Hathaway, but we need your help too!" Cherry told her sister.

'Cherry, I'm sorry, but my job has to come first, but I'll keep an eye out when I have to escort The President somewhere.' Teresa replied, sounding apologetic though.

"Alright, I understand, but just know that we're breaking Susan, Paul, and Babe out now." Cherry told her.

'WHAT?!' Teresa yelped. 'Cherry, that is illegal!'

"Shh~..." Cherry shushed her sister before taking out a piece of paper and seemed to be crumpling it up. 

'Cherry Butler, I don't care who told you do that, but you can't mess with the government, and--' Teresa sounded firm now.

"We seem to be breaking up." Cherry soon said while crinkling the paper.

'I KNOW THAT TRICK!!! Now, please Cherry, stop before you get in trouble.' Teresa begged.

"Bye~..." Cherry said innocently and hung up the phone.

'CHERRY!!!!' Teresa snapped before hearing the dial tone and hung up her own phone.

Cherry soon came to join the others outside as Patch kept digging which didn't take too long because of his giant size.

"Alright, in we go." Atticus smiled.

"What did your sister say?" Mo asked Cherry.

"Well, she didn't say no, so let's go." Cherry replied.

They soon went into the hole to get going to break Paul, Babe, and Susan out of the government building.

"There's no one that can stop us now." Oddball smiled.

"Little sisters..." Teresa muttered as she put on her sunglasses to get ready for work.

"Is everything okay?" The president asked.

"It's nothing..." Teresa sighed to him, thinking about how her sister was kind of meddling right now. "So, um, anything from last night?"

"Yes, it appears that two teenagers made a discovery, that I, the beloved President of these United States, must look after." The president told her, trying to sound brave, but he sounded a bit over-the-top and loopy.

'How this man got elected to be the president, I will never know.' Teresa thought to herself.

"Come, Tamera!" The president proclaimed.

"Teresa." Teresa corrected with a sigh.

"That's the spirit, Tia!" The president replied as she had her follow him.

'Seriously, why did these people vote for this guy?' Teresa thought to herself.

Other government agents soon met together as something had been discovered last night.

"It was first spotted at midnight last night by a couple in romantic embrace. No one knows what it is or where it came from. All branches of the military were immediately mobilized," A reporter reported on the news as soldiers got together before a private helicopter was on its way. "What is that, Henshaw? Okay. I have just received word that the President of the United States has arrived and will attempt to make first contact."

'Here we go.' Teresa thought to herself.

"I must approach it alone," President Hathaway told his Secret Service men. "This is all about peaceful communication."

"Yes, sir, Mr. President." An agent replied.

There appeared to be a robot droid with a giant singular eye which looked around before seeing the man as he came to the top of the steps to his podium for important speeches for the country.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Teresa asked.

President Hathaway cracked his knuckles and began to play on the keyboard at first to test it out. The eye soon glanced at him and he simply gave the Vulcan hand gesture from Star Trek. President Hathaway then changed the tune to something funky from the 80's. Teresa simply went face-palm. Even the soldiers felt dumbstruck upon what they saw.

President Hathaway gasped for his breath as he soon finished and looked up at the robotic droid who stared down at him. The eye seemed to close down and soon, a mechanical hand came out. President Hathaway smiled and held his own hand out as that seemed like a kind gesture so far, but unfortunately, the mechanical hand tried to smash him. Even though she wasn't his biggest fan, Teresa gasped as she felt worried for the President. Soon, the mechanical hand began to retract, and it looked like the robotic droid was getting ready to come to life to destroy the planet.

President Hathaway soon ran down the steps as quickly as he could and nearly fell as an explosion destroyed the staircase and he flew in the air until the Secret Service men caught him and he soon glared to the soldiers. "Commander! Do something violent!" he then demanded.

"You heard the president, light 'em up!" The commander told the army.

"Oh, I feel this is just going to worsen the situation..." Teresa frowned to herself. 

The soldiers began to shoot fire at the robotic droid, but it didn't seem to help.

"We're getting pummeled down here!" A soldier cried out. "Call in Air Support! Call in Air Support!"

"And I was right..." Teresa frowned to herself.

The Air Support soon began to shoot with their own missiles, one of which said 'ET go home' on it.

"Mr. President, we need to get you out of here!" Teresa told the man, grabbing his arm as she ran with the other Secret Service agents.

The missiles didn't seem to do a thing either.

"Wait a minute, Tabitha," President Hathaway told Teresa before glaring at the robotic droid as he took out his gun. "So that's how you wanna play it? Eat lead, alien robot!" he then shot the gun.

Teresa looked disturbed as the robotic droid seemed to actually eat the bullets.

"Evidently, they eat lead." President Hathaway muttered to that.

"Okay, now let's go." Teresa said.

"Very well," President Hathaway replied as they soon came to the helicopter. "I'm brave! I'm a brave president!"

"Of course you are, sir." Teresa said just to humor him.

They soon took the helicopter to leave back to a secret base as Teresa began to help out as it was part of her career to help the president like Cherry said that she did.

Meanwhile back with the others...

"So, let's see if I have this right," Paul said before looking over to their new friends. "You're Dr. Cockroach."

"Affirmative." The cockroach replied.

"You're the Missing Link." Paul said to the sea creature.

"You can just call me 'Link' though." The sea creature replied.

"And you're... Uh... Um..." Paul stammered about his full name.

"I'm Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, but you can just call me Bob." The blob smiled.

"Right." Paul said.

"So, you are Paul Bunyan and this is your ox Babe," Dr. Cockroach commented. "Curious. I always believed you were a legend."

Babe mooed, telling him that they were real. 

"I see..." Dr. Cockroach replied.

"And of course, Susan, you've already met." Paul then said.

"Yes... A very beautiful creature if I may say." Dr. Cockroach smirked a little.

Babe rolled his eyes slightly at that smirk as he could already tell who Susan was truly meant to be with.

"Hey, buddy, you wanna play cards?" Link asked Paul as he shuffled up a deck while Bob sat across the table from him.

"Sure." Paul said.

Link nodded and decided to deal him in.

"I wish I didn't have to be this size, I just wanna go back home." Susan pouted.

"Hmm... Maybe I could try to help you." Dr. Cockroach suggested.

Babe looked questionable as he had a feeling Susan's size would change. Dr. Cockroach soon decided to work on Susan while Link, Bob, and Paul would play cards and Insectasaurus stood behind Bob to look at his cards. Paul saw this decided to just keep his eyes on his own cards.

"Do you... Have any...?" Link began to ask Bob.

Insectasaurus soon stomped his foot three times, but Bob didn't seem to notice why.

"Threes?" Link then concluded.

Bob looked at his cards and gasped in defeat. "Yes. I do! How are you doing this? You're the luckiest guy I know."

Paul wasn't surprised by that reaction.

"Luck's got nuthin' to do with it." Link smirked.

"If you say so." Paul hid a roll of his eyes to that.

Dr. Cockroach soon zipped by, taking the antennaes off of his radio, and attached them to his invention. Babe looked curious as to what the invention was.

"They called me crazy, but I'll show them. I'll show them all!" Dr. Cockroach grinned as he got to work and let out a sinister laugh.

"Doctor, I'd prefer you didn't do your mad scientist laugh while I'm hooked up to this machine." Susan anxiously told him.

Insectasaurus let out a roar as if to say something.

"You're right, Insecto," Link agreed with him before looking back to Susan and the others. "You've let that quack experiment on you for a while now."

"I'm not a quack! I'm a mad scientist!" Dr. Cockroach glared in offense. "There is a difference."

Babe could tell that a quack and mad scientist actually sounded a little bit the same. Paul gently pet Babe on the head while looking to Susan as she seemed desperate. 

"Guys, what choice do I have?" Susan sighed. "If he can make me normal, or even 6'8, I can get out of here, get back to the life I'm supposed to have. I mean. I should be in--"

"Let me guess, Fresno?" Link replied.

"Well, Fresno is just a stepping stone," Susan said to him. "Next stop, Milwaukee. And then New York, then someday, hopefully--"

"Yeah, we know," Link rolled his eyes. "Paris."

"Throw the switch, Doctor, but don't do the laugh." Paul told the cockroach.

Dr. Cockroach soon let out a quick laugh, but then apologized for it as he threw the switch. "Now you're going to feel a slight pinch in the brain." He then warned Susan as he worked on his supercomputer which was made from a pizza box and a toaster.

Susan waited for something to happen, and she began to cringe and wince as she was shocked from the invention, and she then passed out after a little while. The guys soon rushed over to Susan. Susan soon looked up and felt dizzy as she looked up to her monster friends.

"Susan! Yoo-hoo!" Dr. Cockroach called.

"Am I small again?" Susan asked them hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Dr. Cockroach replied apologetically.

Paul soon helped Susan back up to her feet.

"In fact, you may actually have grown a couple of feet." Dr. Cockroach smiled nervously.

Babe glared at him as that didn't help at all.

"It's okay, Doc," Susan sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"You just don't get it, do you? No monster has ever gotten out of here!" Link told her.

"That's not true!" Bob smiled. "The Invisible Man did!"

"No, he didn't," Link replied softly. "We just told you that so you wouldn't get upset."

"He died a heart attack 25 years ago." Dr. Cockroach added.

Babe was unsure of how to feel about that.

"Nooo!" Bob cried out.

"Yeah... In that very chair." Link told him, pointing to one chair.

"He's still there." Bob whispered, though seemed to be upset right now.

"You see what I'm saying?" Link said to Susan. "Nobody's leaving. Nobody's ever getting out."

"Good news, monsters, you're getting out." General Monger told them.

"Until today." Link then said.

"Well, that's convenient." Paul gave a small smile.

Babe was happy to hear that they could leave. They soon joined General Monger as he went to bring them to the great outdoors.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Oddball continued to dig to get Paul, Babe, and Susan free.

"Are we there yet?" Cherry groaned. "We've been digging for weeks!"

"We're here!" Patch smiled as he finally got inside.

"It's about time!" Cherry replied.

They soon came out of the underground and came out of where they had dug to see a new environment.

"That seems harder than digging with the Pound Puppies, Uncle Patch." Oddball commented.

"Sure was." Patch said.

"Where are we?" Cherry asked.

"It must be Area 51." Mo guessed.

"Do you think it'll be hard to find out where Susan, Paul, and Babe are being held in?" Oddball asked.

"It might be, but I'm sure we can figure it out," Patch smiled. "Just follow my lead, Oddball."

"That means I'm gonna be the bestest Dalmatian ever!" Oddball beamed before muttering. "Unlike Little Dipper and Domino."

"I heard that." Patch said.

"You know it's true." Oddball replied.

"Oh, Oddball, you love your brothers." Patch told her.

"I know." Oddball said.

"All right, there should be a keypad around here, and I have a special code from my sister." Cherry said as they explored.

"Hopefully we find it before anyone finds us." Mo said.

"Relax, what's the worst that could happen?" Cherry smirked, a bit cockily.

Unfortunately, when she used the code, it did get them in, but just as the monsters, Susan, Paul, and Babe were shown to be on their way out. They soon rushed inside.

"Guys!" Cherry called as she came into the room, but it was empty and she only heard her echo. "Hello? Susan? Babe? Bunyan?!" 

"I think we're too late." Oddball pouted.

"I see them." Patch said.

"Where'd they go?" Cherry asked.

"They're leaving, and are heading out as we speak." Patch told her.

"Then let's follow them." Jessica said.

Cherry let out a slight groan as they soon turned around to follow after the others.

"So let me get this straight, Monger," Link said to the general. "You want us to fight an alien robot."

"And, in exchange, the President of these United States authorized me to grant you your freedom." General Monger nodded.

"I can't believe it! Soon, I'll be back in Derek's arms!" Susan beamed before pausing to that. "Or... He'll be mine."

"What about the rest of you?" Paul asked the monsters.

"I can't wait for spring break back at Cocoa Beach, just freaking everybody out." Link smiled.

"And I'll go back to my lab and finally finish my experiments." Bob replied.

"No, no! That's me, Bob." Dr. Cockroach told him.

"Oh... Then I'll be a really giant lady." Bob then said.

"That's Susan." Paul told him.

"Fine. Then I'll go back to Modesto and be with Derek." Bob then said.

"Nah, that's still Susan, Bob." Link replied.

"I think I, at least, deserve a chance to be with Derek!" Bob complained even if he didn't know who that man was.

Babe was starting to get annoyed with Bob as he seemed as dumb as they come. Insectasaurus followed them in his own way as they were soon being sent away to handle the giant robot which terrorized The President of the United States.

Atticus and the others began to follow after them.

"There has to be a faster way..." Cherry said before stepping back to show a plane that was almost like Tails's plane from the Sonic the Hedgehog video games. "Which is why I created this plane!"

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

"Wow, Cherry, you've really developed since Magic School." Jessica beamed.

"I guess I have..." Cherry replied before looking bashful about that compliment.

They soon went into the plane. Cherry soon put on a pilot cap and goggles, and took the controls. The plane soon began to hover in the air and followed after the monsters who were being sent to deal with the alien robot. 

"So since when can Cherry fly a plane?" Patch commented.

"If you don't like it, then go on the internet and complain." Cherry replied.

"I'm just surprised." Patch said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out as she piloted her plane. Patch rolled his eyes to that.

"I really hope your friend is doing okay, Jessie." Atticus told his older sister out of comfort.

"Same here." Jessica said.

"You gonna be okay?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, little brother~" Jessica smirked teasingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile with Susan, Paul, Babe, and the monsters...

The soldiers were trying to evacuated townspeople to safety due to the alien robot.

"Let's move out!" General Monger told the monsters as the plane opened up and he drove out in his jeep.

"This is San Francisco!" Susan gasped. "This isn't far from my home!"

"That's great news." Paul smiled.

"Feel the wind on your antennae," Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"I haven't been outside for 50 years," Bob beamed. "It's amazing out here!"

"It's a little hotter than I remember," Link commented. "Has the Earth gotten warmer? That'd be great to know. That would be a very convenient truth."

Babe soon saw something huge coming.

"What is it, boy?" Paul asked his pet ox.

Babe pointed forward to see the thing which was the alien robot.

"Whowhee!" General Monger beamed. "Now that's a robot!" 

"It's huge." Susan commented.

Luckily, Paul had his axe with him to help since it was unlike any other axe since it was giant.

"Try not to damage it too much, monsters," General Monger smirked as he backed up in his jeep. "I might want to bring it back to the farm!"

"No promises." Paul told him.

"No, no, no, wait!" Susan panicked to the general as he soon left them to fight the alien robot. "You didn't say anything about it being huge! Wait! No! Don't leave!"

"I think he sees us," Bob said as he slithered towards the alien robot and used some kind of sign language to speak to it. "Hello! Hi! How you doing? Welcome! We are here to destroy you!"

Babe was unimpressed with how Bob handled that.

"Thanks, Bob." Paul deadpanned.

"You're welcome!" Bob smiled.

"I can't fight that thing," Susan began to panic. "I can't even... I've never... I'm hyperventilating. Does anybody have a giant paper bag?"

"Relax. Old Link's got this under control." Link smirked to her.

"Susan, go and find someplace to hide while the rest of us handle this big guy." Paul told Susan.

"He's right, you should go hide in the city." Dr. Cockroach agreed.

Susan began to run down the other side of the road.

"But stay away from the Tenderloin!" Dr. Cockroach then warned. "It's a little dicey!"

"This robot doesn't look so tough; it doesn't even have any arms." Paul said.

"Finally, some action," Link smirked. "I'm gonna turn that over-sized tin can into a really dented over-sized tin can."

"Clever, Link." Paul muttered slightly.

The robot then stepped over and seemed to suddenly grow arms.

"Okay, now it looks slightly dangerous." Paul said.

"Uh, does anyone have a 20 on Insectasaurus?" Link asked as they backed up.

"Wow... Would you look at the size of that--" Bob smiled as the robot stepped over.

"Foot!" Dr. Cockroach panicked as he jumped out of the way with Link and Bob was soon stepped on.

Paul and Babe soon looked ready to fight the robot.

"I got him, you guys!" Bob called out as he wasn't bothered about being stepped on like he was gum on a shoe. "I won't let go! I'm wearing him down! Please tell me he's slowing down!"

"You're going down, Rust Bucket!" Paul glared as he came towards the alien robot with his prized axe.

The alien robot looked ready to handle him.

"Get to the city, Link. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can," Dr. Cockroach told the sea creature, and as he soon went off, he then took a look to a truck beside him. "Or maybe you'll have to catch up with me."

Paul began to charge towards the alien robot and was about to hack at the robot with his axe. Babe began to charge at the alien robot. The alien robot soon looked at them and brought out a shield.

"Clever." Paul glared from that.

Babe then hit his head from the shield and fell on his back with a small pout. Paul soon helped his pet ox back on his hooves. Babe smiled to that. Paul soon chased after the alien robot with Babe as it stomped its way into the city which was the same place where Susan was hiding. 

"Whoa... This doesn't look good..." A familiar looking German Shepherd dog commented to himself. He soon saw Susan as she was trying to keep herself hidden. "Whoa! That's a big human!"

Susan began to wander around in her big size as she felt overwhelmed by all of this. The alien robot was soon right behind her and seemed to shine a bright blue light onto her from its eye in which was bad news. 

The dog soon ran off and hid behind a building. "Gosh, Annabelle, you call me away for a little Guardian Angel mission, and I come back to see this?!" he then complained to himself. "You better hope Sasha's okay at home with David!"

Susan tried to get out of the tractor beam as it then glowed red and the robot began to look ready to destroy her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Paul glared as he hacked his axe against the alien robot which caught its attention. The giant lumberjack glared as he protected Susan.

"Paul..." Susan whispered once she saw the giant lumberjack.

Babe soon charged at the alien robot again. The alien robot soon looked at Paul and Babe.

"RUN, SUSAN, RUN!" Paul cried out to the poor giant woman who was obviously scared.

Susan then began to run down the street while the alien robot seemed angered with the giant lumberjack and his ox, and where they both seemed to be a match for it. Paul looked over, seeing that Susan made it out okay which made him look relieved, and he then focused on taking down the alien robot with Babe's help. The alien robot began to fight them both get to Susan faster as she seemed to be what it was on Earth for.

"You better stay away from her!" Paul glared as he chopped with his axe, not caring what might happen to him in the process, he just wanted Susan to be safe.

The alien robot simply blocked the axe and knocked it aside. Paul tried to grab his axe, but it soon fell against a building, bringing it down. Babe tried to charge again only to get kicked from the robot's foot. Babe looked a bit dazed by that kick.

"Babe..." Paul frowned as he came to his ox. "Are you okay?"

Babe soon shook his head, but looked up and smiled to Paul to assure him that he was okay.

"Whew, that's a relief." Paul smiled before getting punched by the alien robot.

Babe winced to that. Paul grunted as the hit hurt him, but not too bad, though he fell against another building which caused it to fall backwards. The alien robot kept stomping over.

"I will not be beaten!" Paul glared. "I handled Joe Muffaw, and I'll handle you!"

The alien robot looked ready to shoot him. Paul soon charged with Babe. The alien robot soon shot at the lumberjack and his ox to take them down, and where the shot did stop them dead in their tracks. The alien robot seemed victorious right now as Susan kept running away.

Atticus, Cherry, Jessica, Mo, Patch, and Oddball soon came overhead in the plane.

"Looks like we arrived right in the middle of the fight." Jessica said.

"What is that thing?" Oddball wondered about the alien robot.

"Looks like something they found from the ship of Roswell." Cherry commented.

"Well, at least it hasn't noticed us." Patch smiled.

As if on cue, the alien robot soon looked up. Patch then covered his muzzle out of misfortune.

"Oh, way to go, Spot," Cherry deadpanned. "Now it's gonna be like King Kong." 

"You guys met King Kong?!" Oddball gasped out of interest.

"No, and we don't plan to, right?" Cherry smirked before looking nervous. "...Right?!"

"Right." Atticus said.

The alien robot soon looked at them, having its blue tractor beam around them. Oddball whimpered and hid behind her Uncle Patch, feeling scared from that.

"This is bad, it's pulling us in with a tractor beam!" Atticus told them.

"Cherry! Do something!" Jessica cried out.

"Uh... Um..." Cherry stammered and soon came to her controls and pushed a button.

A pink bubblegum-like bubble zapped around the plane to act like a shield which made the tractor beam go away.

"Impressive." Mo smiled.

"We're safe!" Oddball smiled before seeing the alien robot stomping past Paul and Babe as it had stunned them so they wouldn't get in its way as it was after Susan.

"Paul! Babe!" Atticus frowned to the giant lumberjack and his ox.

"They... They must be knocked out." Mo frowned back to her boyfriend.

And where they were, but wouldn't be for long as Paul was soon heard groaning as he woke up. 

"Paul!" Atticus called out.

"Strange... I feel like I just heard Atticus's voice." Paul said to himself.

"Over here!" Atticus called out.

Paul soon looked over to where he heard Atticus's voice and saw him with the others in the air in the plane.

"Cherry, lower the plane." Atticus said.

"I'll try." Cherry replied as she lowered the plane to get closer to the giant lumberjack and the blue ox.

They luckily landed without a problem. They soon came out of the plane and crowded in front of the giant lumberjack and blue ox.

"Oh, Atticus, that is you!" Paul said once he saw the boy. "I thought I heard your voice."

"You two alright?" Patch asked as Babe woke up.

"I think we'll be fine, we were trying to stop that alien robot because General Monger told us to, and we wanted to keep Susan safe." Paul said.

"You really care about her." Jessica smiled as that was sweet.

"Of course I do." Paul said as he and Babe stood up.

"Let us help you out with this alien robot." Atticus said.

"I don't know, guys, this is kind of our job..." Paul replied, unsurely.

"We've dealt with worse." Patch told him.

"Well... Okay, if you don't mind." Paul replied.

"Teamwork!" The others cheered while Jessica and Oddball stood there.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch soon turned into their superhero forms which were Sayia Man, Lady Gothika, Nature Girl, and Sayia Dog. Atticus soon grew giant size thanks to his god powers.

"Let's take down that alien robot." Nature Girl smiled.

"I'm gonna turn that giant tin can into a--" Lady Gothika began.

"Link beat you to that joke." Paul told her.

Lady Gothika narrowed her eyes in annoyance to that. They soon went after the alien robot to beat it before it could harm Susan. Luckily, Susan seemed to be unhurt, but she looked scared to death.

"Jessica, I wanna help!" Oddball said.

"I'm not sure if we can, Oddy," Jessica told her puppy. "We don't have superpowers."

"Yeah, but there has to be something we can do." Oddball said.

"I'm not sure, Oddball." Jessica replied.

"Didn't you say you were like Wonder Woman?" Oddball asked.

"Uh, yeah, but when I was little, I used to pretend to be like her." Jessica explained.

"Oh." Oddball said. 

Susan was soon seen getting away faster as she used two cars as roller-blades.

"Look out!" Jessica warned Oddball as they got out of the way.

Atticus soon stomped towards the alien robot and came right behind it before going to tackle it, but the alien robot turned around and shined its blue light on him. "Wow, that is one bright light you have there." The teenage Wiccan winced.

The alien robot stomped towards him as the light soon shined red to get rid of him like it had done with Paul and Babe.

"Atticus, watch out!" Paul called out.

Atticus saw that and tried to get out of the line of sight. He then picked up a lamp post and decided to use it as a bat against the alien robot with a glare, and where the alien robot stumbled back. Atticus glared and began to bash against the alien robot with the lamp post to destroy it, but the lamp post didn't seem to be enough. The alien robot soon pushed Atticus aside, able to shove him against a pick-up truck. After shoving him aside, the alien robot went back to finding Susan. A manhole seemed to be bumped.

Atticus knelt down and removed the manhole cover and saw Link as he had hit his head against the cover. "I'm not even going to ask..." he then muttered.

"Thanks, man." Link said as he came out.

"Uh, no problem..." Atticus replied, though not sure who this was. "Sea-Monkey Man...?"

"I'm The Missing Link." Link told him.

"Oh... Sorry..." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Another giant?" Link then muttered about him.

Suddenly, Dr. Cockroach was riding down the road in the tram he had worked on which made them both look over to see him.

"Is that a bug guy?" Atticus asked himself.

Link seemed to go for a ride on the front of the tram.

"You guys have good luck with that!" Atticus replied, not sure what he could really do to help them. 

"I have a feeling that might be part of Dr. Cockroach's plan." Paul said.

"Doctor...?" Atticus soon smiled to that. 

Dr. Cockroach laughed wickedly as he soon rode off with Link to carry out his plan. 

"Let me guess, he's kind of a mad scientist, right?" Atticus asked Paul.

"Well, that's the nice way of putting it." Paul replied.

Bob soon grabbed a hot dog cart that they passed by as he was still stuck on the alien robot's foot and began to eat from it, or at least, he tried to.

"All right, Link, I'm going to pull up alongside it!" Dr. Cockroach began. "You gut up in there, get to The Central Processing Unit, and--" He was unfortunately interrupted as Bob jumped off the foot and into the tram.

Of course, this was going to ruin the plan immensely. The tram then kept riding down the road and soon went into the water after failed control.

"Let's go, let's go! Keep it moving!" A soldier commanded with a megaphone while directing traffic. "Hey! No honking!"

Susan was soon seen continuing to roller-blade with the cars she had on her feet. The soldier then ducked down as Susan soon leapt over him while still going down the road. David seemed to be in one car with Sasha along with his father and step-mother as they looked out the window while Susan was riding towards the bridge. 

"Whoa!" David smiled.

A truck driver nearly crashed against them and the truck soon fell to the side on the road after seeing Susan. Susan then panicked because the cars were now stuck with no way out of town. The alien robot was shown to be in the water and was coming towards the bridge.

"Okay! It's going to be okay!" Susan panted as she tried to talk to a driver in one of the cars. "Look, I'm gonna get you out of there! Hold on a second! We have to get off the bridge before--"

The man soon got out of his car and ran away from the giant woman. And where Susan then looked behind and saw the alien robot even closer. She fell onto the road with a yelp as the people ran from their cars in a panic and the alien robot tried to reach out and grab her. Its other hand was tied up by the ropes from the bridge though. The bridge was being tilted as it seemed like the alien robot was trying to eat Susan alive or something like that. 

"This is crazy!" David's step-mom yelped.

"Now, now, Claire, I'm sure we'll be all right..." Thom told his wife, a little nervously. 

"We gotta get out of the car!" Claire told her husband as she unhooked the seat-belt quickly. She soon unlocked the doors so then they all could get out.

"Come on, David!" Thom told his son.

"Aww..." David pouted as he soon came out with Sasha.

Claire put one hand over her stomach as she rushed off with her husband. 

"It was just getting exciting." David said.

"Oh, David... I think I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime." Claire sighed to her step-son.

Insectasaurus soon came from the other side of the bridge as Link was trying to run down the road, but he seemed to be out of breath and out of shape. Paul and Babe then soon met up with them. Insecetasaurus soon seemed to shoot snot out on the robot's eye, blocking it briefly.

"Ew." Atticus cringed to that.

"Hey, Furball, where've you been?" Link smiled wearily to the giant caterpillar. 

The giant caterpillar simply roared which broke the snot shield.

"Yeah, I know," Link smiled to him. "Papa's a bit out of shape."

"Excuse me, but he's trying to kill me!" Susan panicked about the alien robot. " Why is it doing that? Why would it--"

The alien robot then slammed its hand down on top of Susan, crushing her. 

"Susan!" Paul cried out before rushing to the alien robot's hand.

Susan was soon heard grunting and seemed to open up the hand to free herself. This was surprising for everyone as she seemed to slowly get stronger. The bridge began to crumble as pieces and someone's car eventually fell into the water from the damage, and other cars were about to also go into the water. Babe soon stopped the cars from falling into the water with his right front leg.

"Wow! You guys are doing great!" Bob beamed.

"WE'RE DOING EVERYTHING!" Susan glared to that.

"Not for long. Come on, you guys! Let's take this thing down!" Link glared in determination as he ran over, only to be reflected by the robot shield which made him pass out. 

"A deflector shield, typical." Dr. Cockroach said as he soon scurried onto the alien robot.

The others soon came over as Atticus came to the giant alien robot as Dr. Cockroach came to the mouth of the robot.

"You can't crush a cockroach!" Dr. Cockroach laughed mockingly and evilly.

The alien robot then began to crush him inside of its mouth. Paul simply winced as he just knew that had to hurt for the scientist cockroach. Dr. Cockroach luckily made it inside of the robot and he began to do some work.

"I really hope he's okay." Paul said about poor Dr. Cockroach. 

"I'm sure he's fine." Susan grunted as she tried to keep the alien robot's hand from crushing her.

Paul soon began to try and help Susan out.

"Thanks, Paul." Susan said.

"No problem, Susan." Paul smiled to her, and where, since Paul had been a giant for his whole life, he kept the alien robot's hand from crushing Susan and some gears were even heard trying to close the hand on them.

"Should we do something?" Cherry asked as she walked with Mo and Patch.

"Yeah, because I have a feeling that blob monster might do something without thinking." Mo said.

"He seems to be brainless." Cherry muttered about the blob monster.

"We'll wait a minute," Patch said. "Where's Atticus?"

Atticus soon came over after finally making it.

"Where have you been?" Cherry asked her giant best friend before he soon shrunk down to his normal height.

"I was trying to help out, but I feel like these guys might be onto something," Atticus replied before glancing to Cherry. "Have you always been taller than me?"

"Maybe?" Cherry replied, standing on her tiptoes. 

"Nice try." Atticus said, unimpressed.

Cherry then stood flat on her feet, being slightly shorter than him. The blue tractor beam was soon in Insectsarusus's eyes which seemed to distract him from anything else.

"Insectosaurus!" Susan cried out to the giant caterpillar, but it seemed to be useless. "Insectosaurus!" 

"Not good." Paul said.

"Bob!" Susan cried out. 

"What?" Bob asked.

"Help us!" Susan told him.

"Sorry. I was staring at this bird over there." Bob smiled stupidly.

"We have to get these people off the bridge!" Susan replied urgently.

"Got it!" Bob replied as he grabbed one of the cars, about to throw it into the water. 

"No, she meant move the dividers!" Paul told him.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Bob laughed as he set the car down. "My bad." He then began to get rid of the dividers by eating them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Susan told the cars which they then began to drive off down the road that they could.

"Susan, I know this looks scary, but we can do this." Paul encouraged the giant woman. 

"Y-You're right." Susan said.

Link was knocked out and Bob appeared to be getting sluggish from eating so much.

"Okay... We can do this..." Susan told herself as she and Paul began to take down the alien robot together the best that they could as they began to pull on the bridge's strings, and they seemed to work great together.

Dr. Cockroach wobbled out and landed on the road. Susan soon grabbed Link as they began to run off with the cockroach scientist as the bridge was nearly getting destroyed, but the alien robot was going down with it. Jessica covered Oddball's eyes as the bridge then sliced the alien robot in half which would look really gruesome if it wasn't a robot.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"All right... Let's take this thing down..." Link said as he regained consciousness only for a steel curter to hit him in the head.

The alien robot soon powered and shutdown after being stuck in the water and broken apart. Paul was relieved that the alien robot was gone now for Susan's sake. Babe nuzzled up to Susan.

"Oh, such a good boy." Susan smiled as she gave the ox a gentle pat.

General Monger soon came back to pick the monsters up after their day out. The monsters soon went along to go back with him. 

"Good work, team." Atticus smiled to Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"What work?" Cherry replied. "We didn't do anything!" 

"She's right." Mo said.

"Well, we came for support." Atticus replied.

Cherry face-palmed to that and shook her head. Jessica and Oddball soon came over to the four of them once the coast was clear. 

"Is everyone alright?" Jessica asked.

"We're fine, thanks, Jessie," Atticus replied. "I did what I could to help."

"You did pretty fine." Jessica smiled to her little brother.

"Not that I got to see much." Oddball pouted since she was a little puppy. 

"Maybe next time." Patch smiled.

"Where are they going now, Jessica?" Oddball asked as the warplane was leaving.

"Hm... I'm not sure, Oddy." Jessica replied. 

"Time that we teleport." Atticus said.

"Yeah! Let's--" Cherry replied before her eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no, Atticus, we shouldn't teleport. That always ends badly."

"Oh, come on, Cherry; this time it won't end badly." Atticus smiled.

"All right..." Cherry replied before letting out a loud gulp. "Go for it."

Atticus smiled and soon teleported with them in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily, they were teleported into the warplane. Cherry opened one eye and looked around before breathing in relief.

"I think we should work on your teleporting when we get home for Magic School." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Psh, I'm fine." Cherry smirked cockily. 

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus smirked back.

"I wonder about you two sometimes." Mo smirked playfully about their friendship.

Suddenly, Babe came in front of them which startled Cherry as the giant blue ox seemed to come from nowhere. Babe sniffed them like a dog would and soon smiled since he knew them.

"How have you been, Babe?" Patch smiled at the giant blue ox.

Babe let out a small shrug as it wasn't really good or bad for him and Paul, but today seemed exciting since they stopped an alien robot.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Patch nodded to the giant blue ox. 

"And how's Paul been?" Jessica asked.

Paul looked like he was stuck on Susan as she looked happy and excited, even though she was obviously in love with someone else, but she would soon learn the hard way that Derek wasn't meant for her.

"He seems to be fine to me." Oddball smirked playfully. 

Babe nodded in agreement and innocently strolled over to Paul to get him closer to Susan without either of them knowing.

"Three weeks ago, if you had asked me to defeat a giant robot, I'd have said, 'No can do', but I did it! Me! I'm still buzzing," Susan gushed over the excitement. "Did you see how strong I was?! Probably isn't a jar in this world I can't open."

"That's great." Paul smiled to her excitement.

"You were positively heroic, my dear," Dr. Cockroach smiled to Susan. "I especially loved how you saved those people on the bridge. It was a nice touch. Wasn't she amazing, Link?"

"Yeah, she was great," Link muttered. "Really cool. Loved it."

Babe was unsure why Link was muttering.

"Oh, poor Link," Dr. Cockroach commented. "After all that tough talk, you were out-monstered by a girl. No wonder you're depressed."

"Hey, I'm not depressed. I'm tired." Link groused. 

Paul could already tell Link lied about being tired.

"Why are you so tired?" Bob asked the sea creature. "You didn't do anything."

"Well, I haven't been sleeping well. Right?" Link muttered slightly. "I got sleep apnes... Apnea. Whatever. It's not fun."

"So Link's a little rusty... I mean, sleep-deprived," Susan commented with a small smile. "You'll be back to your old self in no time. And so will I."

"What happened to the 'there isn't a jar in the world I can't open' stuff?" Bob replied before his eye widened. "Wait. Did you find a jar you couldn't open? Were pickles in it? Where's the giant jar of pickles?!"

"What my associate is trying to say is that we all think the new Susan is the 'cat's meow'~" Dr. Cockroach smirked lustfully. 

Babe couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed when he smirked like that.

"Erm... I'm sorry..." Dr. Cockroach said.

The others muttered to themselves while Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You, are you friends with Susan and Paul Bunyan?" Dr. Cockroach asked the group.

"Well, Susan's mostly my friend and my brother knows Paul better." Jessica replied as she held onto Oddball. 

"How did you guys get in here?" Susan asked the group.

"Magic." Atticus smiled.

"Impossible!" Dr. Cockroach replied. 

"The impossible is possible." Mo said.

"It's true." Patch smiled.

Dr. Cockroach yelped from the talking dog.

"You okay, sir?" Oddball asked.

Dr. Cockroach shook a little before fainting.

"Hm... It must be his nap time." Oddball guessed. 

"No, he just fainted because he's heard the impossible." Cherry smirked.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, and I feel great, even if my life is different now," Susan soon smiled to everybody. "I have a normal life waiting for me? You know?"

"So, uh, tell me, exactly, how this normal life thing works with you being a giant, ya know?" Link replied.

"I'm not gonna be a giant forever," Susan replied. "Derek won't rest until we've found a cure for my... Condition. We're a team."

Paul had a feeling Derek wouldn't do that and where his feeling about the news guy would be proven correct. Jessica seemed to have the same feeling, but since Susan was one of her friends, she didn't say anything to come off as mean.

"We could all do with a Derek," Dr. Cockroach commented once he came to. "Perhaps, someday, we could make acquaintance!"

"Really? You guys want to meet Derek?" Susan smiled to that. 

Soon enough, the warplane landed, and where Atticus and the others teleported out before the general could see them.

"Wh-Where did they go?" Dr. Cockroach blinked. "Very curious..."

"First stop, Modesto!" General Monger told the monsters. "Ginormica, I called your family to let them know you were coming home. Now, I also called the Modesto PD and told them not to shoot at you."

"Thanks, General." Susan smiled with a salute as that meant a lot to her.

Paul soon lead Susan out as this was her first time being a giant.

"I guess I could use a little extra help." Susan said to Paul.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Paul replied before sounding soft as Susan sounded like she didn't want to stay giant forever. "I mean, before you turn back to normal." 

And as if fate was testing their love, Susan tripped on the way down and where Paul caught her before she could land. Their eyes looked into each other as they ended up in each other's arms. Bob, Dr. Cockroach, and Link soon came out beside Susan and Paul while Babe looked both ways before coming out of the warplane. And where he noticed the spot Susan and Paul were in before Link cleared his throat.

"Uh... We should go to my house." Susan suggested nervously.

"Oh, yes, right, right," Paul replied. "Lead the way, Susan."

Susan nodded as she got out of his arms, bashful, but soon walked off, trying to look cool as a song soon came to her head. 

'A million thoughts in my head, Should I let my heart keep listening?, Cuz up 'til now I've walked the line, Nothing lost but something missing~' Susan sang in her mind as they walked to her home. 'I can't decide what's wrong what's right which way should I go..? If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling is this just a dream?~'

Paul looked to Susan with a small smile.

Susan gave a small smile back, though she was still thinking. 'If only I knew what my heart was telling me, Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?, Ah-oh, yeah, If only I could read the signs in front of me,' she sighed to herself. 'I could find the way to who I'm meant to be, Ah-oh, if only, If only, If only~" 

Jessica could tell what Susan was thinking, and where she hoped that Susan would make the right decision on who to truly be with, even if the now white-haired giantess was certain her life would be with Derek.

'Every step, Every word, With every hour I am falling in, To something new, Something brave, To someone I, I have never been~' Susan thought as they kept walking to her house.

Bob felt clueless as usual while Dr. Cockroach and Link sensed something.

'I can't decide what's wrong, what's right, Which way should I go?~,' Susan sang in her head as she looked over to the sky and saw a heart-shaped cloud which seemed to symbolize her emotions. 'If only I knew what my heart was telling me, Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?, Ah-oh, yeah, If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find the way to who I'm meant to be, Ah-oh, if only, Yeah~'

Babe could tell Susan had a lot on her mind.

'Am I crazy?, Maybe we could happen, yeah, Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?~,' Susan continued before she took a deep breath as they were close to her home now. 'If only I knew what my heart was telling me, Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?, Ah-oh, If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find the way to who I'm meant to be, Ah-oh, If only, yeah, If only, yeah, If only, yeah, If only, if only If only~'

"We're about there, Susan." Jessica smiled to her old friend.

Susan smiled back and she soon spoke up after what seemed like an eternity. "Okay, remember, these people aren't used to seeing... Anything like... You, or you... Or you. So just be, you know, cool. Just be... You know... Follow my lead." she then told her monster friends before gasping as she accidentally broke the fence.

Paul and Babe already knew what Bob, Link, and Dr. Cockroach would do after they saw her do that. They both sweat-dropped as the three monsters began to raise chaos.

"GUYS!" Susan stopped them. "Stop! That was an accident! Don't destroy anything!"

Bob then tossed the piece he had, breaking glass behind him.

"Susan?" Wendy's voice asked.

"Susie Q!" Carl's voice beamed. 

Paul found the name Carl called Susan cute, although he kept it to himself.

"Mom...? Daddy?" Susan beamed before she knelt down and hugged her parents, emotionally.

"Did they experiment on you?" Wendy asked out of concern.

"No, Mom, I'm fine." Susan smiled. 

"It's true." Paul told her.

Carl and Wendy smiled to him, but stared at the other monsters in concern.

"It's okay, they're with me," Susan told her parents. "They're my new friends."

"Oh, Derek! I missed you so much, thinking that we'd someday be together again!" Bob gushed as he grabbed a hold of Wendy, spinning her about before hugging her into his wobbly body. "It's the only thing that got me through prison! I love you! I love this man!" 

"No, Bob, that's not Derek, that's Susan's mom!" Paul told the blob monster.

"And you're suffocating her!" Susan added in a panic.

Bob soon spit Wendy right out onto the ground.

"Honey, are you all right?" Carl asked his wife.

"I taste ham!" Wendy replied.

"Sorry, Mom, he's just a hugger," Susan smiled apologetically. "Where's Derek?"

"He's at work, sweetie." Wendy replied. 

"You know how he is about his career." Carl told their now giant daughter.

"Well, we're not gonna celebrate without him!" Susan replied, going to go and get her fiancé.

"Uh, Susan! W-What do I do with all your little friends?" Wendy asked.

"Just put out some snacks!" Susan smiled as she left. "They'll eat anything." 

Susan's parents soon found Dr. Cockroach in the trash.

"Oh... Ambrosia!" Dr. Cockroach smiled heavenly from the trash.

"If I eat out of the trash, Jessica gets mad." Oddball commented. 

"This could be a little awkward for Susan's family." Jessica said.

"Looks like we gotta babysit a bunch of monsters." Cherry deadpanned.

Later on, Link played some music on the stereo and they began to hang out in the backyard for Susan's Welcome Home party.

"How's it going? Qué pasa, girlfriend? Way to cut up a rug, Insecto!" Link smirked as he mingled with the others.

Insectasaurus let out a happy roar which made a car alarm go off. 

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

"Who wants to go for a swim with The Link?" Link smirked as he got onto the pool's diving board and bounced on it before he soon fell flat on his head on the board and slipped into the water.

"Ooh..." Oddball winced.

"Hi. I'm Benzoate-Ostylezene-Bicarbonate, or you can call me Bob, whichever's easier." Bob smirked as he appeared to be flirting, but it was with a gelatin dessert. 

"Oh, wow." Mo said.

"Did I come on too strong? I'm sorry. I'm a little rusty. I've been a prison my whole life. Why'd I mention prison?" Bob continued before groaning to himself and slammed his fist on the table which made the gelatin wobble and he frowned nervously. "Oh. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just going to go. I feel so stupid."

"I wonder why?" Cherry deadpanned.

"All right, everyone just stay calm," Carl told the others. "Whatever you do, do not provoke them."

"It's okay, Mr. Murphy, they won't hurt you." Jessica told the man calmly. 

"Then what is Dr. Cockroach doing?" Oddball asked.

"Anyone care for an Atomic Gin Fizz? It's got quite a--" Dr. Cockroach offered as he mixed some drinks before there was suddenly an explosion, but luckily, no one was hurt. "...Kick."

"Pass..." Cherry coughed out some smoke.

Link yelled out as he came out of the pool and his eyes were red and he came out which startled Susan's parents and the other humans. "Chlorine! Chlorine! Chlorine in my eyes!" 

"And this is the reason why fish never swim in water filled with chlorine." Patch sighed.

Oddball nodded as she took that as advice. Susan's parents freaked out and ran off with the others.

"What are they running from?" Bob wondered as he held out his eyeball in concern. 

"Oi," Mo sighed. "Luckily Paul and Susan aren't here to see this."

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry muttered to that.

Meanwhile, Derek was soon seen laughing at the TV Studio. "That's hilarious, Jim. That's exactly the kind of down-home country humor I'm gonna miss when I'm in Fresno. This is Derek Dietl, signing off for the very last time. Good night, Modesto!"

'Channel 172.' The TV concluded in a country accent.

"And cut!" The director signaled.

"Did you like that sign off?" Derek smirked to the make-up woman as he came off set. "Just made it up." 

The woman soon screamed as she saw Susan and Paul outside the window and thought they were monsters as she ran away. Derek checked his breath, thinking maybe that was the issue and soon saw what she saw and looked scared himself. Susan smiled as she reached her hand inside and soon grabbed Derek, feeling very happy to see him after all this time as she was soon bringing him out through the window. 

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Derek panicked from that, even though he was supposed to be marrying and in love with this girl.

"Oh, Derek. You wouldn't believe my last three weeks!" Susan gushed as she held her boyfriend before kissing him right on his face, she felt so happy to see him again. "Thinking about you was the only thing that kept me sane." 

Paul could tell that Derek was being slightly crushed as he was being held like a doll, but he didn't say anything as he had a feeling this guy would have what was coming to him.

"Can't breathe! Ribs collapsing!" Derek gasped.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Oh, my goodness. Is that better?" Susan gasped as she soon set him down so that he could catch his breath. "I'm just still king of getting used to my new strength."

"Wow! You really are big!" Derek said to her.

"Yeah, but I'm still fine," Susan smiled. "I'm still the same girl you fell in love with."

"Except you did just destroy the Golden Gate Bridge." Derek replied. 

"But other than that, you're just glad that she's safe, right?" Paul asked firmly.

"Well, sure I am." Derek replied.

Paul glanced as he wasn't sure that he liked how Derek said that.

"It was the only way I could stop that giant robot!" Susan smiled to her future husband. "Did you ever think I could do something like that?"

"No, I didn't," Derek replied. "I can honestly say it never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever occurred me."

'Okay, this guy is seriously starting to get on my nerves.' Paul thought to himself.

"Look, I know this is a little weird," Susan said. "Okay, it's a lot weird, but we'll figure it out. I know that, together, we can find a way to get me back to normal."

"Susan, try and look at this from my perspective," Derek replied. "I have an audience that depends on me for news, weather, sports and heart-warming fluff pieces. So. You could expect me to put all that on hold while you try to undo this thing happened to you? That I had absolutely nothing to do with?"

"Well... Why not?" Paul replied. "Don't you love her?"

"Well, of course I do, this is just a lot for me to handle." Derek said.

"But what about the life we always talked about?" Susan frowned. "Don't you still want that?"

"Of course. I just... Don't see how I can have that with you." Derek turned away.

"Derek, please, don't do this." Susan frowned, feeling broken inside.

"You have to face facts, Susan. Don't crush me for saying this, but I'm not looking to get married and spend the rest of my life in someone else's shadow," Derek told Susan, a bit cruelly. "And you're casting a pretty big shadow. I'm sorry. It's over. Good luck, Susan." he then took that time to walk away. 

Paul soon began to get enraged with Derek with how he was now showing his true colors. Susan soon backed up as she felt heartbroken and walked off down the streets.

"Oh, Susan..." Paul frowned as he felt bad for the woman, it wasn't her fault that she grew gigantic, and now the person she was going to marry wasn't even supporting her, he then decided to go after her, though he really wanted to crush Derek like the bug he was acting like. "Susan, wait!" 

Susan kept going without stopping for a moment.

"Way to go, you're a real Superman." Paul glared to Derek before going after Susan.

Derek just glared back as he went to leave himself, not seeming to care that his bride was heartbroken because of him.


	6. Chapter 6

The two giants were now leaving Susan's hometown. They managed to catch up with each other at the gas station.

"Oh, Paul, why doesn't Derek like me for who I am?" Susan frowned. "You don't think he feels intimidated for me for being this size, do you?" 

"Oh, Susan, it's not your fault he didn't accept you," Paul told her. "If he doesn't like you for who you are, then he needs to change, not you." 

Susan and Paul soon sat together on the gas station roof while not crushing it.

"I'm really sorry that Derek didn't react the way you had hoped." Paul said.

"Just... I thought we were crazy about each other." Susan sulked. 

"Well, to be fair, he accepted that job in Fresno, and where he broke his promise about you two going to Paris after getting married." Paul told her.

"That's true..." Susan replied. "You're not saying it's my fault, are you?'

"Certainly not." Paul told her softly. 

"I guess my eyes were just clouded from being in love..." Susan frowned. "Maybe we weren't meant to be together." 

"Well, if I were to marry you; I would never ever put my job before you." Paul told her.

"Really?" Susan replied.

"As far as I'm concerned, my wife and family would come first and above about anything else." Paul nodded.

"Wow, Paul, that sounds amazing..." Susan said as that sounded very sweet and brave. 

Paul smiled as was happy to have put Derek aside from Susan's mind.

"Wow!" Dr. Cockroach's voice said and Susan soon tried not to cry as her friends came over. "What a shindig! Your parents really know how to throw it down."

Link had his head bowed until he was nudged. "What? No, that was a great party, one of the best I've been to since got out of prison."

"I must have been at a different party, 'cuz that's not how I interpreted at all," Bob said, a bit confused before looking to Susan. "I don't think your parents liked me, and I think that JELL-O gave me a fake phone number."

Babe simply face-hoofed as the blobby monster still didn't know that his new 'girlfriend' was just a dessert. 

"Well, at least the garbage was free. You know? I mean..." Dr. Cockroach smiled nervously, trying to look on the bright side for all of them.

"Ah, who are you kidding?" Link said to him. "We could save every city on the planet, and they'd still treat us the same way they've always treated us... Like monsters." 

"Right... Monsters..." Susan replied. 

Babe soon gestured Bob, Link, and Dr. Cockroach to ask about how it went with Derek.

Link noticed and soon decided to do it. "Anyway, how's Derek?"

"Derek is a selfish jerk." Susan soon said.

"No!" Bob gasped dramatically.

"Yes. All that talk about 'us'. 'I'm so proud of us. Us just got a job in Fresno'," Susan replied as she soon realized she had been a bit of a fool to think that she had a chance to marry and love Derek for the rest of her life. "There's no 'us'. There was only Derek. Why did I have to get hit by a meteor to see that? I was such an idiot! Why did I ever think life with Derek would be so great, anyway? I mean, look at all the stuff I've done without him. Fighting an alien robot? That was me, not him. And that was amazing! Meeting you guys? Amazing! Dr. Cockroach, you can crawl up walls and build a supercomputer out of a pizza box, two cans of hairspray, and..."

"And a paper clip!" Dr. Cockroach smiled. 

"Amazing." Paul smiled back.

"And you! You hardly need an introduction!" Susan then smiled to the sea creature. "You're the Missing Link! You personally carried 250 co-eds off of Cocoa Beach, and still had strength to fight off the National Guard!"

"And the Coast Guard and, also, the lifeguard." Link added with a smirk. 

"Let's not forget Bob." Paul smiled.

"That's right!" Susan smiled back before looking to the blob as he seemed to fall flat from the sky like he had flown up. "Who else could fall from unimaginable heights and end up without a single scratch?"

"Link." Bob guessed, pointing to the sea creature.

"You." Susan told him.

"Amazing!" Bob smiled then.

"Yeah, you are." Paul smiled back.

"Paul, you're amazing too, I mean, you're a legend!" Susan told the giant lumberjack. "And you even have a blue ox for a pet!" 

Babe nodded with a moo as that was true.

"Well, I don't like to brag." Paul smiled bashfully as he held his axe over his shoulder.

Insectasaurus soon let out a roar as if to add something to the conversation.

"Good point, Insecto!" Link replied. "Susan, don't short-change yourself!" 

"That's right, because Susan, you're amazing." Paul smiled.

"Oh, I'm not going to short-change myself ever again!" Susan smiled back.

The others cheered and celebrated as they helped make Susan feel better and things seemed like they were going to be okay now, and where Susan now had a place for Paul in her heart as she held his right hand. The two smiled to each other until a bright light came down from the sky which seemed to kill the moment.

"SUSAN!" Bob, Dr. Cockroach, and Link cried out. 

Susan wasn't the only one that seemed to be pulled up to the spacecraft, but also was Paul since their hands were together. Babe tried to get Paul to come back down, but that seemed hopeless. Insectasaurus soon snarled before blowing snot webs out of his nose to grab onto Paul and Susan to bring them back down.

"Way to go, Insecto!" Link beamed to the giant caterpillar. 

But the rescue didn't last long.... A bright light seemed to be charging.

"Is that a laser?!" Paul wondered.

"I... I'm not sure!" Susan gasped.

The light soon shot straight at Insectasaurus.

"Insecto, look out!" Link cried out. 

Unfortunately, the light shot hit Insectasaurus. The others looked scared for him as he soon passed out hard onto the ground from that.

"Insectasaurus! No!" Susan cried out as she and Paul were soon taken.

And where they were brought to the alien that seemed to be after Susan.

"You're gonna make it. It's going to be all right," Link tried to help Insectosaurus. "Look at me. Don't you close those eyes. Don't you dare close those eyes. You can't..."

Unfortunately, the giant caterpillar's eyes closed. This seemed like it was the end for Insectosaurus. 

Meanwhile, Paul and Susan groaned as they were placed in an alien spaceship and had new clothes. It was just like the beginning of their brand new adventure, only this one would be much worse. They found many doubles of the robot alien that they faced in San Francisco which was a bit unnerving for them to see.

"We must be inside the spacecraft." Paul groaned as he stood up.

"Ugh... This just isn't my week..." Susan said, standing beside him as they looked around.

Something then zipped by them before it came back and trapped them in a beam of red lasers.

"It's like a cage made out of energy." Paul said.

Susan tried to touch one laser, but yelped as it hurt.

A voice chuckled before an alien rode in with four eyes, circling them with a sinister smirk. "You must be terrified. You wake up in a strange place, wearing strange clothes, imprisoned by a strange being floating on a strange hovering device. Strange, isn't it?"

"Not really." Paul told the alien.

"It's not our first time." Susan added, crossly.

"Wow. You really get around," The alien muttered before yelling as he went to lead them somewhere. "To the extraction chamber!"

The cage they were in began to float and follow after the alien.

"Look, what is it that you want from us?" Susan demanded.

"You have stolen what is rightfully mine!" The alien told her directly.

"She/I never stole anything from you." Paul and Suan glared in unison at the alien.

"Your enormous, grotesque body contains Quantonium, the most powerful substance in the universe," The alien told Susan. "Did you really think you could keep it from me?"

"That's what this is all about?" Susan replied firmly. "You destroyed San Francisco, you terrified millions of people... You killed my friend, just to get to me?"

The alien cut her off abruptly in annoyance. "Silence! Your voice is grating on my ear nubs. It's a shame you won't be around to see what the power of Quantonium can do in the tentacles of someone who knows how to use it!"

Paul began to get enraged with this alien.

"I know how to use it just fine!" Susan glared as she punched the lasers, only to yelp and get hurt.

"Don't bother," The alien smirked. "That force field is impenetrab--" 

Susan soon reached out and knocked him off balance, surprising him.

"What the Flagnard?!" The alien then cried out.

Paul soon began to break them free as he used his giant strength on the laser-like bars, bending them easily. Susan soon tried to do the same as it seemed to work better this time for both of them. The alien soon tried to fly away from them as they got free and Susan soon tossed the upper half at the alien, only to miss him.

"Ha! That should stop your puny--" The alien smirked as he closed the hangar door behind him, shutting Paul and Susan out on the other side.

Paul and Susan soon knocked the hangar door down.

"Computer, close door, hangar two!" The alien cried out as he tried to get away from them.

Paul and Susan chased him, knocking the door down.

"Close door, hangar three!" The alien continued.

Paul and Susan did the same.

"Door, hangar four!" The alien panicked as he was being chased by the two giants. "Close them all!"

Unfortunately for him, the two giants were able to knock down each one. The alien soon went through a ventilation tube, but Paul and Susan kept reaching out to grab him to make him pay for what he had done to the Earth, and where they began to try and grab in as they punched into the tube. The alien nearly fell off of his hovering device as they lunged out for him once they were out of the tube.

Soon, they all ended up on the floor with Paul and Susan storming up to the four-eyed alien as he then began to run for the center of the room. Paul and Susan didn't hesitate on chasing the alien down. The alien soon lowered a lever which trapped them behind him. Susan began to pound her fists on the glass, cracking it.

"Computer, begin extraction!" The alien cried out.

And where that's what happened next to Susan, but Paul began to pound his fists on the glass next, cracking it. The alien's computer began to extract the substance out of Susan since she had been infused with it from the giant meteorite that ruined her wedding day.

"Susan!" Paul cried out as the woman began to shrink back to her normal size.

After a short time, Susan was back to normal size. The alien chuckled to this.

"I'd love to crack that egghead you have open." Paul glared to the alien.

The glass was soon raised, releasing both the giant lumberjack and Susan while the alien brought out a weapon.

"Finally, I can rebuild my civilization on a new planet," The alien smirked to them. "Any thoughts on where I should set up shop? Your planet, perhaps?"

"You keep your slimy tentacles off our planet!" Susan glared, about to lunge at him.

"If you wanted to stop me, you should have done it when you possessed the Quantonium!" The alien smirked, stopping her with a tentacle around her neck. "Now you're nothing."

"Take your slimy tentacle off her!" Paul demanded.

"I will not!" The alien glared.

"There are innocent people down there who didn't do anything!" Susan cried out only to be thrown on the floor beside the giant lumberjack.

"There were innocent people on my home planet before it was destroyed." The alien glared in defense.

"Who destroyed your planet?" Paul asked.

"Why, I did." The alien smirked smugly.

Paul and Susan gave him a look for that.

"Confused?" The alien mocked them as he rolled his eyes at them. "After I reveal my tale to you, everything will become crystal clear. Computer, initialize cloning machine."

'Yes, Gallaxhar.' The computer replied.

"Oh, but before anything else..." The alien smirked as he aimed his weapon at Paul. "I hope you like being the same size as your female friend."

"Wait, what?!" Paul asked.

The alien grinned and soon zapped at the giant lumberjack, shrinking him down to size of a normal adult man which was a bit taller than Susan, but not his normal height. "And now neither of you can stop me." The alien smirked as he put the weapon away.

Paul glared as he felt enraged.

"Many zentons ago, when I was but a squidling, I found out parents were--" Gallaxhar began to explain as he was getting ready to be cloned, but the machine closed on him which blocked out the story he was telling. "No child should ever have to endure that! So I went on the road with a giant--And soon thereafter was married! Things were going well, until she wanted to--And then I was all, 'No way!', and she was all, 'Yes, way', and I was like--But I've told you too much already!"

Paul and Susan just glanced to each other from that.

"Uh... Sure..." Paul blinked.

"Let the birth of my new planet, now called... 'Gallaxhar's Planet' begin!" The alien beamed.

The machines then began to clone the four-eyed alien all over the place, giving them clothes and their own weapons.

"Once again, a UFO has landed in America, the only country UFO's ever seem to land in," A TV reporter said on the news. "Excuse me. What's that, Henshaw? We now take you, live, to a transmission from the alien spacecraft."

All over the world, people could see Gallaxhar's head appear as he had a message for all Earthlings. "Humans of Earth, I have come in peace. You need not to fear me. I mean you no harm. However, it's important to note most of you will not survive the next 24 hours," he then announced to them. "And those who do survive will be enslaved and experimented on. You should have no way take any of this personally. It's just business. So just to recap: I come in peace, I mean you no harm and you all will die. Gallaxhar out." he then signed off which made everybody panic, and even Teresa saw this with her coworkers and the country's president.

"Okay, boys, set the terror level at Code Brown 'cuz I need to change my pants." President Hathaway said out of fear.

'Seriously?' Teresa thought to herself.

President Hathaway soon walked off. Teresa soon took out her cell phone to send an emergency text to Cherry as she felt worried for her little sister right now. She also hoped that maybe after all of this, somebody would become a better president than Hathaway. 

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch had seen Gallaxhar on the TV which made them both a bit scared and nervous on what they could possibly do for the planet from that.

'I have a bad feeling he's going to kill us.' Patch thought to himself.

"What do we do now?" Mo wondered.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna go live in the Supernatural Realm with my grandmother." Cherry replied.

"We have to do something." Patch said.

"That is doing something." Cherry replied.

"We have a mission." Mo told her.

"No, we were invited to a wedding, and that was it." Cherry shook her head.

"Cherry!" Atticus, Mo, and Patch scolded.

Cherry let out a small sigh. "Who's gonna help us against that alien dictator?"

A special communicator seemed to go off.

"Um, hello?" Atticus asked as he answered it as it was his, given to him from a newfound friend.

"Can you hear me?!" Brutus asked as he came on the screen. 

"Brutus!" Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch gasped to the Nerdluck who was their friend after the Space Jam adventure.

"I'll take that as a yes." Brutus smiled.

"Brutus, what're you doing online?" Atticus asked.

"I felt like there was something wrong in the galaxy, so I thought I'd touch base with you guys for a bit." Brutus replied.

"Well, you're right." Mo said.

"Some dude named Gallaxhar's gonna enslave and ruin the Earth." Cherry added.

"I've heard of that guy, he's pretty bad news," Brutus replied. "He's worse than those guys who tried to scare people out of the desert to keep a gold mine to themselves."

"Tell me about it," Patch replied. "Can you help us?"

"Well... I don't know if I can make it to your planet in time." Brutus shrugged.

"So, we're doomed." Cherry sighed.

"Now, I wouldn't say doomed... I'm sure you guys can solve the problem." Brutus replied.

"Easy for you to say, Nerdluck!" Cherry glared slightly. "Are you even really our friend?!"

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed to that reaction.

"We'll try to stop our planet from being invaded." Patch said.

"Hmm... What can you do at a situation like this?" Brutus pondered. "I'm just glad none of us have to worry about Mr. Swackhammer anymore. Can't you guys team up with somebody?" he then suggested.

"Like who?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe those monsters that Paul, Babe, and Susan befriended?" Mo soon wondered herself, thinking out loud. 

"Yeah, maybe they can help." Atticus agreed.

"Monsters, guys?" Cherry replied.

"Cherry, you're close with the Monster High ghouls, we can trust these ones." Atticus smiled.

"Ugh... I hate it when you smile like that..." Cherry groaned, looking away from him. "It feels like you're gloating~..." 

"Nope, just reminding." Atticus smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you should contact these monsters you speak of to help take down Gallaxhar..." Brutus suggested. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a lot of help. I just thought I'd try to do what I could." 

"It's okay." Patch said.

"I promise though, someday I'll come to Earth and try to help for a future adventure." Brutus replied.

"Thanks, Brutus," Atticus smiled. "Say hi to Crystal, Amber, and Shiloh for us." 

"I sure will." Brutus smiled back.

"Oh, your brothers too if they don't mind." Atticus then added.

"Sure thing," Brutus replied. "It's a shame they couldn't become Looney Tunes." 

"Yeah, that was a real shame." Cherry said.

"I better get going... Good luck, guys." Brutus said before signing off.

The others waved to him before looking to each other.

"Come on, guys, let's go see the monsters, maybe they could use our help." Atticus suggested. 

"Since when are you the leader?" Cherry commented. 

"He's always been the leader." Mo said.

"Whose side are you on?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Who wants to ride in Atticus's car?" Patch suggested. "We're gonna stop that alien with some monster help! ...Um, that is, if we can find those monsters."

Mo simply shrugged.

"We better hit the road either way." Atticus said.

Soon, they rode off in Atticus's car, and Atticus checked his phone at the red light, seeing panicked texts from Thor about the end of the world and how his family was freaking out. "Thor's freaking out." he told the others.'

"What else is new?" Cherry replied. "He's such a drama queen."

"No argument there." Patch said.

Atticus soon texted Thor back to calm him down. "Don't worry, we can handle this, I mean, your uncle trusts us to protect the world we live in, and more."

Thor soon texted Atticus back.

"Can one of you check my phone?" Atticus asked as he had to drive again.

Cherry checked it for him. "'I know that's true... Hey! What if I helped you guys?'," she then read the text aloud. "And... Tongue face emoji."

"Maybe he can help." Patch smiled.

"What's he gonna do?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Football tackle Gallaxhar to death?"

Patch soon texted back to Thor.

"Maybe?" Thor responded.

"Classic Thor..." Atticus rolled his eyes, then paused and decided that maybe his best guy friend should help out since they were friends and all.

"We have to find Susan, Paul, and Babe's new friends." Mo said.

"Thor, can you teleport?" Atticus asked.

Patch then texted that to the teenage warlock.

Thor soon teleported, but he was in the air at first before landing in Atticus's car. "Mm... I landed on something soft and squishy like a marshmallow." he then smiled.

"Get off me!" Cherry told him.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Cherry!" Thor smiled. "I didn't see you there."

"Argh..." Cherry groaned.

Thor soon moved off of her to another seat and hooked on his seat-belt.

"Now let's find those friends of theirs." Mo said.

"This is gonna be awesome... If we save the Earth that is," Thor smiled. "If we save the Earth, I'll... Umm... Hmm..."

"Cut your mullet?" Atticus suggested teasingly.

"Oh, ha, ha." Thor rolled his eyes.

Atticus smirked.

"Jealous I have long and flowing hair?" Thor smirked back as he flaunted his dark hair before smiling. "I'm glad to help... It's hard being a big brother to a little sister who gets scared so easily."

"Is Phoebe okay?" Patch then asked.

"She should be fine, I put on a Sky Dancers lullaby to help her take her nap." Thor nodded, showing a heartwarming side to him.

"That's good." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, I do like that little ankle-biter, even if she drives me crazy most of the time." Thor smirked about his little sister.

"Little siblings can do that to ya." Patch said.

"I'm just glad I don't have 99 like you did." Thor replied.

"Hmph." Patch smirked to that while Thor smirked back.

They soon came to a stop as they found Link next to something that looked wrapped up.

"Whoa... Did we miss a giant mummy?" Thor wondered.

"That looks like a giant cocoon." Mo said.

"What're we gonna do now, Doc?" Bob asked the insect scientist.

"I... I don't know..." Dr. Cockroach frowned.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cherry asked as the group came out.

"Say... Aren't you the folks who were at Susan's parents' home?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Yeah," Atticus said. "My sister is good friends with Susan."

"By the way, where is she and Paul?" Patch asked.

"They were taken last night, I'm afraid." Dr. Cockroach replied.

Babe nodded out of sadness.

"Oh, Babe, Paul was taken from you, huh?" Mo cooed to the poor blue ox. "Poor Babe~... You guys need a plan."

"Well, I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Link soon spoke up, a bit firmly. "We're not gonna let Insecto die in vain. We're gonna get up there, find Susan and Paul, and we're gonna take that alien down!"

"Count us in, buddy!" Thor replied.

"Uh... Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am Thornton Moltenscar: a friend indeed for anyone who calls for me." Thor replied, almost boastfully, but also goodhearted.

"So, how do we get up there anyway?" Patch asked.

Bob, Dr. Cockroach, and Link looked to each other before looking back.

"Come with us." Link suggested.

"Oh! Um... Would that be allowed?" Dr. Cockroach asked, nervously. "What would General Monger say?"

"Our planet is about to be invaded; I think he'll be alright with us coming along." Atticus said.

"Well, erm... I guess you could try..." Dr. Cockroach replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, they were all in the warplane.

"So, you kids are gonna help with your dog somehow?" General Monger asked the group as that sounded unbelievable.

"That's right, sir." Atticus saluted.

"Hmm... Well... I don't know what all you can do, but welcome aboard." General Monger replied.

"Wow. That was easy." Mo smiled.

"You said it." Thor said.

They were soon given jet packs with the monsters.

"All right, you got enough juice in those jet packs to get up there, but not enough to make it home. I'll come get you if I can. If I don't, it means I'm dead," General Monger told them all. "Or late. I've been your warden for close to 50 years. That's no longer the case. For what it's worth..." he then gave them a salute.

"Wow, that's rude," Bob pouted. "What did we do?"

"No, Bob, that's not rude," Dr. Cockroach replied. "It's a sign of respect!"

"He's right." Thor said.

"At least he's smart enough to realize that." Cherry muttered as Thor wasn't always the smartest guy around, but he wasn't stupid.

The doors soon opened and General Monger went into another room as the alien spacecraft displayed some lasers. 

"General, it's targeting us!" The Lieutenant alerted.

"That's the idea, Lieutenant," General Monger told him. "Hold your course. Steady. Steady. Hard right! Hard right!"

The Lieutenant soon turned left as the laser fired. The laser soon shot past the warplane and came behind them.

"I can't shake it!" The Lieutenant panicked from that.

The laser soon shot the warplane which began to bring it down, and which would've been the end for them. 

"Hang on to your socks!" General Monger grinned while the Lieutenant looked scared to death. "We're going for a ride! Yee-haw!"

The warplane soon fell and crashed right behind Insectosaurus's cocoon, but the two men came down on top of the cocoon with a parachute.

"That's why I always wear a parachute, Lieutenant," General Monger smirked and crossed his arms, but the other man still held onto him out of fear. "You can let go of me now, Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant soon let him go, causing himself to fall. There was then rumbling which made the Lieutenant grab the General again as they stumbled a bit from that.

Meanwhile, the alien clones were being scattered along so that the Earth could be invaded. Bob looked around and soon cawed like a bird to signal the others once he saw that the coast was clear.

"Bob, we're right behind you." Mo reminded.

"Hey! Zip it!" Link whispered loudly until he found a way to go and they soon went that way.

Paul and Susan stood next to each other in front of the cloned aliens until the leader's face appeared in a hologram.

"Clones!" Gallaxhar called.

"Hail, Gallaxhar!" The clones called back.

'Since it's just his face, I can already tell there might be some confusion of which one he wants to do something while the rest continue the invasion.' Paul thought to himself.

"No, no, no, not all of you. You, there. How do I do this? Three back. No, no, no, no. That guy next to you. The one I'm pointing at! You! The one... You, lone! Yes! Good!" Gallaxhar tried to call for one clone but soon got to the one he needed which dismissed the other ones. "Take the prisoners to the incinerator. They're useless to us now."

"Hail Gallaxhar." The clone replied.

"Hail me." Gallaxhar seemed to roll his eyes to that.

"I can tell why he rolled his eyes to that." Paul said.

"Move!" The clone glared, pointing his gun against their backs.

"All right, all right, we're going." Paul said as he went to go with Susan against their will.

"How are we going to save them?" Mo whispered to the others.

"Ginormica and Gigantor ain't so... Ginormic and gigantic anymore..." Link commented.

"How are we gonna get Susan and Paul with all those aliens?" Thor wondered.

"I may not have a brain, gentlemen, but I have an idea." Bob smiled.

"That's surprising." Atticus said.

"This is not going to work." Cherry sulked.

"Aw, don't think like that," Thor smiled. "Think positive!"

"Let's at least give his idea a try." Atticus said.

"Yeah, Cherry." Thor smiled.

Cherry just sighed as she could sense failure already and Dr. Cockroach agreed with her on that one.

They soon joined the clones as they wore Gallaxhar's jacket while joining the clones like they were apart of the group.

"This is not gonna work." Dr. Cockroach mumbled.

But to their surprise, it seemed like just wearing Gallaxhar's jacket seemed to work as they blended in. Paul and Susan both looked miserable, but Paul did his best to comfort the woman, even if he felt just as bad as she did.

"Halt!" Link called as they were soon shown as the clone stopped with Paul and Susan. "I... Gallaxhar, command you to hand over the prisoners this instant."

"Clearly, you are defective beyond repair," The clone glared at Link as they seemed to be exposed. "Guards, take this defective clone to the incinerator!"

Everyone tensed up from fear, expecting someone to come and take them away, but...

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The clone asked Bob and Dr. Cockroach. "You and you!"

'I don't believe it, it's actually working.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Seriously?" Dr. Cockroach asked the clone.

"Yes! Take the prisoners and defective clone to the incinerator!" The clone replied.

"Of course, sir." Dr. Cockroach then said.

"And here's a security pass, just in case." The clone then said, taking out a card.

Dr. Cockroach soon accepted the card from the clone.

"Would you like a gun?" The clone asked.

"Yes, I would!" Thor smirked as he took the gun and played with it. "Check this out, guys."

"Thor, that's not a toy!" Cherry whispered loudly to the teenage warlock.

"She's right." Atticus added to Thor.

"Aw, relax, what could happen?" Thor replied, then accidentally shot the gun which knocked down the clone in front of them. "Whoops..."

"Eh, that's okay, let's just get Paul and Susan out of here." Atticus told his best guy friend.

"But maybe Atticus should handle the gun this time." Patch said.

Thor looked to Atticus and smiled bashfully, giving it to him.

"Thanks, Thor." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome." Thor smiled innocently.

"Now let's get moving." Atticus said.

They soon nodded and went to go along.

"I can't believe you guys came to save us," Susan smiled out of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Link smiled back. "We monsters got to stick together."

Babe nodded even if he and Paul weren't monsters from the start.

"But we're not monsters anymore," Susan frowned. "We're just... Us."

"My dear, no matter what your size, you'll always be--" Dr. Cockroach began to comfort until he saw other clones coming, so he started to grab her and shake her. "Nothing but a filthy, carbon-based life form!"

"Hail, Gallaxhar!" The three clones chimed.

"Hail, Gallaxhar." Dr. Cockroach forced himself to say.

'These clones are going to get annoying.' Atticus thought to himself.

"These disguises are the bomb!" Bob beamed.

"Totally!" Thor laughed with the blob monster.

"That's it!" Dr. Cockroach replied as that gave him an idea. "Follow me!"

"You heard him." Mo said.

They soon walked off, meeting the other clones which proved to be annoying.

"The only way to save the Earth--" Dr. Cockroach began.

"Hail Gallaxhar!" The clones greeted.

"Hail Gallaxhar," Dr. Cockroach replied before continuing. "The only way--"

"Hail Gallaxhar!"

"Hail Gallaxhar. ...To save the Earth is to blow up this ship--"

"Hail Gallaxhar!"

"Hail Gallaxhar. ...Before the invasion starts."

"And exactly how are we going to do that?" Thor asked.

"We need to find the main power core." Dr. Cockroach replied.

"Excuse me, could direct us to the main power core?" Bob asked one of the clones.

"Gladly," The clone smiled before pointing that way. "It's right there, above the extraction chamber."

They soon looked that way as dozens of more clones were made as it seemed to be far away from them, but at least they knew where it was.

"Thank you very much. Hail, Gallaxhar." Bob smiled back.

"Okay, now that we know where it is, how do we get up there?" Patch asked.

"I say we run for it." Thor suggested.

"Sounds good." Atticus said as he accidentally shot the clone that told them where the main power core was.

"Atticus." Cherry face-palmed.

The other clones saw that, and soon, the jacket that Bob was wearing got sucked into his gelatinous form.

"Must've been loaded when I didn't notice," Atticus said to himself, examining the gun before smiling nervously to the alien clones. "Uh... Hail Gallaxhar?" 

"MONSTERS!" The alien clones called out.

"And we run now." Atticus sighed.

"Attention, all aliens!" Gallaxhar announced. "Destroy all monsters!"

The alien clones soon went to ambush the group.

"You want some of this?!" Link glared as he began to karate fight the alien clones like a ninja.

"Let's take on these guys." Patch said.

"Hut, Thor, Hut!" Atticus smiled.

"Hike!" Thor smiled back.

"Football... The universal language of men." Cherry muttered.

Thor soon yelled out and ran towards some alien clones, tackling them like he was out on the football field. Atticus began to do the same thing. Dr. Cockroach flinched as an alien clone came to him, but he was protected by Bob.

"You wanna hurt my friend, you'll have to go through me." Bob glared.

The alien clone soon punched his eye which sprung out to hitting Dr. Cockroach, but then it flung back and hit the alien clone back, knocking them both down.

"Oh, yeah." Bob then said to that.

Babe soon snarled as he rammed and charged against some of the alien clones in his own way as an angry ox.

"Good thing we're friends with you and Babe." Mo said to Paul.

"Yeah." Paul smiled softly.

"So, they shrunk you guys?" Cherry asked.

"Apparently the meteorite that hit Susan when she was going to marry Derek had a powerful alien substance in it, and I was shrunk down after she was left powerless and back to normal just to add salt in the wound." Paul replied.

"And just to make sure his evil plan didn't get ruined." Atticus said.

"It feels pretty wrong." Paul frowned.

"Don't worry, Paul, we'll make sure to get you back to your normal size, I promise." Thor smiled.

"Thank you... Um..." Paul replied.

"Name's Thor, but don't call me Thornton." Thor clarified.

"Trust us," Atticus said. "It's better to call him Thor than Thornton."

"Very well, Thor," Paul replied. "It's good to meet you."

"I know." Thor smirked, playfully smug like his uncle was sometimes.

'Oi.' Patch thought to himself.

Susan soon picked up the gun and she began to take a turn and shot the blast, but it sent her flying backwards, knocking down several alien clones on the way. Paul soon ran after Susan. Link soon lifted a pile of the alien clones over his head with a grin only to get hit by Susan as she kept flying backwards. Dr. Cockroach soon crawled around like the insect he was while Bob seemed to eat the alien clones before spitting them out. Atticus and the others began to fight off the alien clones.

"Oh, Cherry, I'm so proud you're a more dependent fighter because of Chun-Li and Luna." Mo smiled.

"Yeah... It feels pretty good." Cherry smiled back to that.

"Now that we're closer to the main power core, how do we get up there?" Patch asked.

Clones who hadn't been dressed yet soon spotted them and came towards them. Bob then looked up before springing his body upwards and sticking to the ceiling like a slimy rope.

"Going up." Mo smiled.

"Ugh, this is kinda gross." Cherry complained about how Bob felt due to his substance.

"I'll get the cover open." Atticus told Link as he bravely moved and switched places with him so it wouldn't be like with the manhole cover.

"Don't get hurt, kid." Link replied.

"Trust me, my head is so hard; I won't even feel a thing." Atticus told him.

"Well, all right." Link replied.

They soon made it out as Atticus's head hit the cover and it flew off as they soon all came together.

"See?" Atticus smiled.

"Hm... Smart kid." Link commented.

"I didn't want you to get hurt either, Thor," Atticus said. "I think you hit your head enough in football practice."

"Ha." Thor rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"So, how do we get this thing to self-destruct?" Patch asked.

"O... M... G..." Dr. Cockroach muttered upon what they found.

"Whoa..." Cherry's eyes widened from the technology.

"Warning... Intruder..." The computer alerted as Dr. Cockroach walked up before the computer seemed to giggle with a colorful dance floor on the ground like in a Dance Dance Revolution video game. "You'll never figure out my color code."

"Typical." Cherry smirked.

"A hexadecimal color code system. This won't be but a moment." Dr. Cockroach added with a wicked laugh.

"Too bad I can't help." Cherry smirked with Dr. Cockroach as they both knew what was going to happen now.

"Indeed." Dr. Cockroach added.

"Go for it, Dr. Cockroach." Cherry told him.

Dr. Cockroach nodded and soon began to move his feet. "Red, green, blue, yellow, orange, baby blue, purple, pink, mauve, gold, brown, mocha, avocado, adobe gold!" he then called out as he began to dance to beat Gallaxhar's computer.

"You can do it, Doc!" Patch cheered.

The alien clones were soon trying to come in.

"They're back!" Paul panicked as he protected Susan and Babe glared at them, showing his horns like an angry bull.

"Doc! Come on! Dance!" Link cried out as they tried to shut out the alien clones.

"Dance like the wind!" Mo added.

'Your busted, tired dance moves are no match for my security protocols.' The computer mocked Dr. Cockroach.

"I beg to differ." Cherry replied.

"We can't hold them off much longer!" Susan cried out as the alien clones tried to break in.

"Hurry!" Patch told Dr. Cockroach.

Thor soon body-slammed on top of the hatch and sat on it.

"Man, where were you for WrestleMania?" Atticus smirked.

"Babysitting?" Thor smirked back.

"Your sister, right?" Mo asked.

"Who else?" Thor rolled his eyes. "Man, I can't wait until I grow up and move away from her."

"Aw, Thor, I'm sure you love your sister." Atticus replied to that.

"Yeah, I guess she's not all that bad." Thor shrugged.

"Uh, are you okay over there, Dr. Cockroach?" Cherry asked.

"One thing you don't know about me, m dear, is my PhD... Is in... Dance!' Dr. Cockroach replied as he twirled before ending his dance in a split which the last word echoed around the alien spacecraft.

'Security protocol breached,' The computer reported. 'Ship has been set to self-destruct. Total annihilation in T-minus six minutes.'

"Wahoo! Now let's run!" Patch told them.

"Let's go then!" Thor replied. "Oh, this was amazing! I hope I can be in more adventures with you guys."

"As long as you don't hug me." Cherry told him, warning him about that.

"I won't." Thor said.

"Good boy." Cherry replied.

They soon rushed out to escape while they still had time, but a certain alien was beginning to make his escape.

"Yeah! Look at that, they're all running scared," Link smirked to the fleeing alien clones. "Monsters win!"

"I don't think that's the reason why they're running." Mo said.

'Ship will self-destruct in T-minus five minutes.' The computer then informed.

"I think that might be why." Thor guessed.

They soon began to run down towards the doors as they were slowly closing.

"How are we going to get past those doors before they close?" Patch asked.

"Why couldn't I have been the goddaughter of The Flash?!" Cherry complained.

An alien soon flew by on his own hover segway, and Link took it from him, pushing him off of the edge, and decided to help everyone else onto it as it was faster than running or walking, and where it seemed to work for the time being. Cherry yelped as she suddenly fell and twisted her ankle.

"Cherry! No!" Patch yelped for his owner's best friend.

Atticus soon picked up Cherry to help her up and carried her.

"What did I do to deserve you as my friend?" Cherry asked him, a bit wearily.

"The first time we met should give you that answer." Atticus smiled.

"Hm." Cherry replied.

Atticus then ran with her with the monsters to make it to the doors, but they soon closed, shutting them out, along with the monsters and Babe.

"Oh..." Cherry frowned to that, feeling like it was her fault. "Sorry, Atticus."

"It's not your fault, Cherry." Atticus told her.

Link soon tried to open the doors, but he seemed unable to. "It's no use, it won't budge." he then complained.

"If I was still Ginormica, I could do this." Susan frowned as she couldn't break down the door.

"If only there was someway we could return to giant size." Paul added.

"Guys... Get out of here while you still have the chance." Link told Susan and Paul.

"No, don't say that!" Susan replied. "I'm not leaving you guys!"

"Yes, you are. Rendezvous with Monger," Dr. Cockroach said. "He's outside the ship, waiting for you. Go while there's still time."

"No way, we're not leaving you guys behind." Paul told them.

'Ship will self-destruct in T-minus four minutes.' The computer alerted.

"Don't you worry about us, guys," Link said softly. "Susan, you finally have a chance to get your old life back."

"I don't want my old life back." Susan frowned as she sounded like she was going to cry. She and Paul soon noticed four parts of the hover segway hovering in the air and that gave them an idea.

'Susan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Paul asked.

"I believe so, Paul." Susan smiled to him.

They soon got on all four hovering pieces. Just like going downtown San Francisco with cars as roller-skates, they began to go along that way.

"Should we help?" Mo wondered to Patch.

"If we did, then this adventure would probably get focused on us." Patch said.

"So, we just let Paul and Susan do what they have to do?" Mo suggested then.

"Yes, Mo, I think that's a good idea." Patch nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Mo said.

"And I just know that Atticus and Cherry and the monsters will be okay too." Patch smiled.

"Good boy." Mo smiled back and pet the dog.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile...

"They think they've stopped me?! They've stopped nothing." Gallaxhar smirked evilly to himself.

'Male and female carbon-based lifeforms of Susan and Paul Bunyan, not contained.' The computer alerted him.

This was clearly not what Gallaxhar was hoping for. "What?! Attention, robot probes! Crush the earthlings!" The evil alien glared.

Paul and Susan soon skated along on the hover segways under their feet as they went to confront Gallaxhar. Paul began to think up an idea of how to handle the robot probes. The robot probes began to try and grab Paul and Susan to stop them from ruining Gallaxhar's evil plan, but due to how big the robot probes were, it was impossible.

"Man, these things really are a bit intimidating at this size, but being this size does have its advantages." Paul commented, not wanting to admit it, but he did.

"I'm really sorry I let this happen to you." Susan frowned since Paul was normally a giant, but was now the size of a normal adult human male.

"It's alright, Susan; I don't care if I'm human or giant, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Paul smiled as they dodged the robot probes and where the giant robots began to collide with each other.

"Man, this is getting really intense!" Susan replied.

"Don't worry, Susan, I'm right here." Paul comforted her like a real boyfriend would, unlike Derek who would probably abandon her for his own safety.

And soon enough, the robot probes were finished as they couldn't get Susan or Paul. The two were soon outside in the sky and flew towards the alien spacecraft once more. Gallaxhar then shot a laser at them to take them down.

"Take this, Big Brain!" Paul glared as he kicked one of the hover segways against the spacecraft to take down Gallaxhar from the outside.

"Nice kick." Susan smiled at Paul.

"Thanks." Paul smiled back.

The hover segway soon hit Gallaxhar in the head, making him fall and drop his gun. Paul and Susan then landed on the spacecraft and began to storm towards Gallaxhar. Susan soon grabbed the gun upon landing.

"Are you crazy?!" Gallaxhar glared once he got up. "You could've killed me!"

"Then we understand each other," Susan glared back. "Now, open the doors, and let our friends go."

"Or what? You don't actually think you're a match for me, do you?" Gallaxhar replied.

'Quantonium has been successfully diverted to the bridge,' The computer informed Gallaxhar. 'Escape capsule ready for transport.'

"Like I told you before, you should have defeated me when you had the Quantonium," Gallaxhar told Susan and Paul as he got ready to escape. "Have fun exploding!"

"Oh, no you don't." Paul glared as he kept him from leaving.

Gallaxhar tried to get him off, but that proved to be a great challenge.

"Now open the doors." Susan demanded, holding the gun against the alien, firmly.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!" Gallaxhar replied. "That's what happens when you set a ship to self-destruct! Now we're all going to die! And there's nothing you can do about it, Susan!"

"Not exactly," Paul said. "Is there a way to give Susan back the power that you stole from her and do you have a weapon to grow me back to giant size?"

"There is the power inside of that orb, but good luck with getting it and getting out of here in time with your friends, and the way to get back to normal is in there, but you'll never make it in time." Gallaxhar mocked as he gestured to a statue of himself which carried an orb of the power he drained from Paul and Susan and to a different door.

Paul soon had an idea.

Susan glared. "By the way, the name is Ginormica."

'Here we go.' Paul thought to himself.

Gallaxhar glared. Susan soon pointed the gun upwards and shot at the statue which dropped the orb, crashing down on her, and she shot the door for Paul before she would get hit. Paul rushed inside and looked around until he found a needle which seemed to be an antidote for his own situation, and where that was the answer that he needed. The lumberjack took a deep breath and bit his lip as he injected himself, now slowly changing back to normal while Susan was going to be mutated and grow in size again as she seemed to be happy with her new monster life regardless of what she wanted before.

Meanwhile back with the others...

'Total annihilation in T-minus one minute.' The computer informed as the spacecraft was beginning to self-destruct.

"It's been an honor knowing you, Doc." Link said, shaking his hands with Dr. Cockroach.

"The feeling's mutual." Dr. Cockroach replied. 

"Thor, even though we don't know each other that well aside from Atticus, you're a very sweet and brave boy." Mo told the teenage warlock.

"Thanks, Mo," Thor smiled. "You're alright yourself."

"I think you're cool too, Thor," Patch smiled back. "We should have more adventures together in the future."

"If we even have one." Thor then frowned.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow for lunch." Bob told Dr. Cockroach and Link.

Atticus soon heard something big coming or two somethings big which made him smile. "Guys, I think we're going to make it out."

"You mean that's not an earthquake?" Cherry replied.

"Nope." Atticus shook his head.

"By Hawkins' chair!" Dr. Cockroach gasped.

Paul and Susan had come back, now in giant size again, and came to help them escape out of the alien spacecraft with seconds to spare.

"Let's get out of here!" Patch smiled.

"This was fun, wasn't it, Cherry?" Thor beamed.

"Sure... Real fun..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah, life threatening adventures are always fun." Mo added.

They soon made it out, but almost slipped and fell through the air, but Paul and Susan held onto the alien spacecraft as they were now dangling.

'Total annihilation in T-minus 30 seconds.' The computer alerted.

"Where's Monger?!" Susan yelped.

"He's supposed to be here!" Link added.

"He said the only reason he wouldn't be here is if he was dead!" Dr. Cockroach replied.

"Wasn't there another reason?!" Thor replied back.

They soon began to fall.

"He also said he'd be late!" Cherry remembered as this looked like the end.

"That's right, girly." General Monger smirked as he suddenly flew in with the help of someone else.

"Where'd you get the giant moth?" Mo asked.

"Oh, my God, it's Mothra!" Cherry panicked.

"No, no, it's actually someone you know." General Monger replied. 

"Wait... Insectasaurus?" Patch asked.

The insect monster lightly growled.

"Insectosaurus?! You're alive!" Link beamed to the insect monster as he hugged him. "And you're a... Butterfly!"

"He must have sealed himself into a cocoon so he could start his transformation into a butterfly." Patch said.

"That makes sense now that I think about it." Paul smiled.

"I'm just glad he's okay." Mo smiled back to the lumberjack.

"Yee-haw!" General Monger beamed as they flew away from the self-destructing alien spacecraft. 

"When do you think the alien spacecraft will explode?" Thor asked.

"Probably in about ten seconds if I had to guess." Cherry replied. 

"And where the computer might be early in guessing of when it would happen." Patch smirked.

"Somehow, I feel Cherry's guess is more accurate than the computer." Thor smirked back.

'Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...' The computer counted down.

"Come on! Come on!" Gallaxhar panicked as his escape pod wouldn't go and he soon braced himself.

'One,' The computer then finished counting, but the spacecraft seemed to be okay right now. 'Huh. Nothing happened. Maybe my count was--'

KABOOM! 

"And you were right, Thor." Mo smirked.

"Awesome!" Thor beamed. "Score 1 for me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Jessica and Oddball came out of the Murphy household as the others were coming back to safety. 

"Hey, guys!" Jessica and Oddball smiled.

"Hey, Jessie," Atticus smiled back. "You okay?"

"I'm all right," Jessica replied before playfully pinching his cheek out of anger. "Don't scare me like that again, Atticus James Fudo! I'm telling Mom!" 

"Oh, no! Don't tell Mom!" Atticus playfully panicked.

"You're gonna be grounded into oblivion!" Jessica smirked before they both laughed.

Insectasaurus smiled and looked around as they landed in front of Susan's house and Link slid down his butterfly wings with the others. Susan's other girl friends soon screamed at Link.

"Oh, great." Link muttered to that. 

"Wait for it." Jessica smirked playfully.

Susan's friends soon jumped onto Link and gushed over him like fan girls.

"Oh, boy!" Link grunted before falling as he tried to carry them all.

"Susie Q!" Carl beamed as he came with Wendy.

"Daddy!" Susan beamed to her parents. 

"You guys saved the planet!" Jessica smiled.

"It was nothing, really." Patch smiled back.

"Oh, Uncle Patch, that was awesome!" Oddball beamed. "I don't think Lassie's ever saved the planet before."

"I'm not sure she hasn't either, Oddball, but it's a great honor." Patch smiled to his niece. 

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Oddball smiled back.

"Oh, Susan. Ever since you were a baby, I knew that someday... You would, you know, save the Earth from an invasion from outer space." Wendy tearfully told her daughter. 

"That's some dream, lady." Cherry muttered dryly.

"Thank you, but it wasn't just me, Mom." Susan smiled back to her mother as she showed her friends. 

Babe nuzzled up to Paul like how any other pet would do to their owner.

"Hey, Babe, were you a good boy while I was gone?" Paul smiled.

Babe nodded and mooing, very happy to see Paul and even licked him.

"I missed you too, Babe." Paul told his pet ox. 

Babe soon began to get Paul closer to Susan on purpose. However, before anything else...

"Excuse me. Hello? Coming through! How are you." Derek muttered as he came to his bride.

"Look, it's Dick." Cherry muttered.

"His name is Derek, Miss Cherry." Oddball corrected.

"I think my name is more fitting" Cherry smirked. 

"No argument here." Thor smirked back.

"Uh, thanks, Thor." Cherry said.

"You're welcome." Thor smirked to her.

Cherry blinked. "Still not going out with you."

"How about we get pizza altogether after this then?" Thor suggested.

"...Pizza is good." Cherry accepted.

"Yes!" Thor beamed towards Atticus and Patch out of victory.

"Susan!" Derek called.

"Derek?" Susan blinked. 

"Baby, I thought long and hard about what happened between us," Derek told Susan. "And I want you to know... I forgive you."

Paul looked enraged at the last thing Derek said.

"You forgive me?" Susan asked her groom.

"Of course. It wasn't your fault you got hit by a meteor and ruined everything. And you know what?" Derek replied out of excitement. "I say maybe you didn't ruin everything. I just got a call from New York. They offered me network. All I have to do is get an exclusive interview from you." 

Paul looked like he wanted to crush the jerk of a newsman.

"Really?" Susan asked Derek.

"Yeah. I get my dream job and you get your dream guy," Derek smiled. "It's a win-win for Team Dietl."

"Derek... That's amazing," Susan replied. "Uh, is the camera rolling?"

"Absolutely." Derek nodded.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want your fans to miss this," Susan smirked as she grabbed a hold of him and soon flicked him like a bug in the air. "This is Susan Murphy, saying, 'Goodbyyyyee, Derek'~" 

"And I'd like to have a word with you, if you don't mind." Paul glared as he grabbed a hold of Derek, almost squeezing him, but not enough to possibly kill him as he had something he wanted to say from the moment he first saw Derek's true colors, having a bad feeling about him from the very start. 

"He's all yours." Susan told him.

"Thank you, Susan." Paul replied.

"Hey! Let go of me, you big jerk!" Derek glared, trying to get out of the lumberjack's hold.

"I'm not done with you." Paul glared back. 

"That's it! I'm suing you!" Derek threatened.

"No, that's not it," Paul glared. "Listen, Derek, you ought to treat this lady like a queen, because you, my friend have found yourself the perfect woman. If I was ever so lucky to find the perfect woman, I'd give her flowers every day. And not just any flowers, okay? Whatever her favorite might be. And breakfast in bed the way she likes it. I'd be her shoulder to cry on and her best friend. And I'd spend every day thinking of how to make her laugh. She has the most, most amazing laugh. I mean, that's what I would do if I were you, but I'm not and clearly can't expect you to." 

Susan and the girls felt touched that Paul said that. Paul then dropped Derek like a stone. Derek soon screamed as it seemed like he would fall to his death.

"Bob, you wanna help?" Paul smirked to the blob monster.

Bob then caught Derek before he hit the ground and soon spit him out. 

"Thank you." Paul smiled.

"Paul... Did you mean all of that?" Susan asked.

"Every word, Susan, from the bottom of my heart." Paul told her, sincerely. 

"Aww!" The girls smiled.

"Susan... Since you're not going to marry Derek anymore, I thought I'd tell you how I feel," Paul said. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I gotta get this off my chest... I like you," he then said. "No, I love you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were a very special lady who deserved better than a man like Derek Dietl, and I would do anything to keep you happy." 

Susan began to feel tears of happiness coming. Paul soon walked off at first until Susan soon ran to him and hugged him, feeling loved. 

"I knew it." Jessica smiled.

Oddball smiled happily with her owner.

"Derek, you are a selfish jerk, and guess what? I've met someone else," Bob told Derek, much to the man's confusion. "She's lime green. She has 14 little chunks of pineapple inside her, and she's everything I deserve in life! I'm happy, now, Derek, without you! It's over!"

Some of the others laughed and rolled their eyes to Bob's simplicity, but it seemed to add more insult to injury for Derek. 

"Did you get all of that?" Jessica asked the cameraman.

"Sure did." The cameraman replied.

"Turn it off." Derek groaned to him. 

"Oh, no. Don't." Jessica smirked.

"Whose side are you on anyhow?!" Derek glared at his cameraman. "YOU CREW AT THE TV STATION ARE ALL ALIKE! I CAN'T STAND ANY OF YOU!"' 

"Oh, I can just tell the audience watching this are just enjoying this." Jessica smirked.

There was soon a ringing heard.

"Will someone get that?!" Derek glared until he saw it was his cell phone. "Oh, that's mine... Heh..." he then answered. "WHAT?!--Oh! Mr. Kenney..." he then said.

"That's his boss." Susan told the others. 

"I have a feeling it's bad news for him." Paul smirked.

"Oh, uh, you just saw what I said on camera?" Derek asked nervously. "Uh, when you you want me in your office, do you mean now or--"

"NOW, DIETL!!!!" A sharp male's voice yelled at him through the phone.

"Uh, yes, of course, sir, right away." Derek smiled nervously. 

"I have a feeling he's going to hear his boss say the three words everyone that works always dreads." Jessica smirked.

"Mm-hmm~" The others smirked back as Derek began to run off like the coward he was.

"AND STAY OUT, YA BIG JERK!" Oddball barked firmly before looking back to Jessica. "Sorry I said a bad word, Jessie."

"That's okay, Oddy." Jessica soothed her puppy. 

"Besides, 'jerk' isn't a bad word." Patch then assured his niece.

"Oh, it isn't?" Oddball replied.

"You shouldn't call people that, but it isn't." Patch replied.

"Besides, Cherry calls me that all the time." Atticus added.

"It's true." Cherry smirked.

"But aren't you guys best friends?" Oddball asked.

"We are, Cherry just has a funny way of showing it." Atticus said.

"Yeah, Jerk." Cherry replied. 

"See?" Atticus smiled. 

"Aw." Oddball smiled back.

"Isn't that like you and Butterball?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, his name's Budderball, and we're good friends, uh, I don't know if about best friends." Oddball replied bashfully about the chubby son of Air Bud. 

"You like him like him, don't you?" Jessica smiled.

"W-What?! N-No, we're just good friends!" Oddball blushed. "You guys know I'm best friends with the Buddies, especially Rosebud. We're Best Female Dog Friends for Life!" 

"We know." Patch told her.

"...Maybe I like Budderball more than a friend..." Oddball soon blushed. 

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"Is that okay?" Oddball asked.

"That's all right, Oddball, you're about at that age anyway." Patch smiled to his niece. 

"That's right." Jessica nodded.

Oddball smiled back.

"What a cute story." Susan commented.

"Thank you, Miss Susan," Oddball smiled to her. "I hope you and Mr. Paul can be happy together." 

"I'll consider it." Susan smiled back to that. 

"Oh, trust us. It'll happen." Patch whispered to Oddball.

Oddball giggled to that as she had the same feeling, even though she was a young puppy.

"Monsters, I'm so proud of you, I could cry, if I hadn't lost my tear ducts in the war, but not crying will have to wait," General Monger said to the monster group. "The world needs you again."

Babe looked surprised that they were needed again.

"What is it, General?" Susan asked the man.

"Seems a snail fell into a French nuclear reactor," General Monger replied. "As we speak, Escargantua is slowly making its way to Paris."

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris," Susan said before smiling to her monster friends. "Now who's with me?" 

"Sounds good to me." Paul smiled.

"You guys might have to go to Paris sometime too." Drell said to the others as he walked by them before sneaking up behind his nephew.

"Yaugh!" Thor yelped as he got caught in a headlock by his uncle before smirking to him.

"Who's the best?" Drell smirked back, giving him a noogie. "Huh? Who's the best?"

"You are!" Thor replied. 

"That's right, and don't you forget it." Drell smirked.

"Uncle Drell? I can't breathe!" Thor gasped.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that again?" Drell smirked. 

"I think he's telling the truth because his face is changing color and is looking purple." Patch said.

"What? Oh, man!" Drell replied before letting go.

Thor soon fell to his knees and gasped, grabbing his throat and looking up to his uncle.

"Sorry about that, kid." Drell told his nephew, very sorry. 

"I almost died!" Thor told him.

"I said sorry!" Drell replied.

"Can I go on more adventures with Cherry and Atticus?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Ooh.... I don't know..." Drell drawled as he looked away. "Do you forgive me?" 

"Yes." Thor nodded.

"Then... I suppose you can go with them..." Drell smiled.

"Really? Oh, wow, thanks!" Thor beamed. "Have I ever told you that you're the best uncle ever?"

"I'm sorry, son, I'm deaf in this ear, what did you say?" Drell smirked, pointing to his ear.

"You're the best uncle ever!" Thor repeated joyfully. 

"That's much better." Drell smirked playfully.

"Oi." The others rolled their eyes at Drell.

The other monsters joined Susan and Paul as this looked like a new adventure for them.

"Uh, so, um, why do we have an adventure in Paris?" Cherry asked.

"It's about..." Drell replied, a bit overly dramatic. "Madeline." 

"What about her?" Mo asked.

"Atticus, where's your little sister?" Drell asked.

"Erm... Probably practicing her Moon Power." Atticus guessed.

"I'm afraid Madeline is going to get in a lot of trouble on a school trip." Drell replied.

"I'll tell her right away." Atticus said.

"Do we get a grade for this adventure?" Cherry asked Drell.

Drell looked to her before shrugging. "C+." 

"Is that enough for me to pass and not have to be your intern for the summer after graduation?" Cherry asked, nervously. 

"Yes." Drell said.

"Wow! Really?" Cherry asked.

"Are you trying to butter me up about that?" Drell replied. "All right, Cherry, I was going to surprise you all, but for your final grade, it will be a writing assignment, and I know that you will do exceptional on it since you're a very talented writer."

"Ah, I'm not that good, sir." Cherry said softly about that.

"Yes, you are." Drell said.

"Cherry's an amazing writer!" Thor beamed as he came up behind the perky goth and hugged her, pulling her off of the ground, keeping her feet in the air.

"What did I say about hugging?!" Cherry grunted.

"Oops, sorry." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"Why is he so affectionate?" Cherry asked Drell.

"I think he gets that from his mother." Drell replied as Thor soon let go of Cherry which dropped her.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Teresa smiled to President Hathaway as the world was saved and General Monger came over.

"Everyone, let's welcome my new chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General W.R. Monger!" President Hathaway announced.

"Thank you, Mr. President," General Monger replied. "What a great way to celebrate my 90th birthday."

'I hope the president did remember.' Teresa thought to herself.

"Very good, Warren," President Hathaway smiled. "All right. Let's get it started in here~... Nerd?"

"Gentlemen, I have assembled a preliminary budget estimate for the rebuilding of San Francisco." A worker replied about what happened to San Francisco with the whole monsters vs aliens fight with Susan and Paul.

"Zoinkers. This is going to be a boring one," President Hathaway glanced at the thick files that were handed to all of them. "Good time for a cup of joe. Warren, how do you take it?"

"Hit me with a double venti organic chocolate brownie caramel Frappuccino, extra hot, with one inch if foam non-fat." General Monger replied.

"You got it! Black it is." President Hathaway smiled, but pushed a different red button.

"Mr. President, no! That's the wrong button!" Teresa cried out.

"My God, man! What have you done?!" General Monger panicked.

"Time to wave the white flag and head for the bunker, boys," President Hathaway replied which made Teresa face-palm. "Let's check on the situation in 500 years. Who wants to freeze my head?"

However, in outer space, a certain superhero was shown to be flying around, and she saw what was happening, so she came to the rescue this time, instead of her cousin while Atticus was coming to see Darla as she was practicing her Moon Magic in the backyard.

"Hey, Darla." Atticus smiled.

"Hm?" Darla blinked and looked over. "Oh, Atticus!"

"Ah, practicing your magic," Atticus smiled. "Very good."

"Well, practicing for anything is good." Darla smiled back.

"It is," Atticus replied. "Also, would you like to visit Paris?"

"That does sound nice," Darla said. "What's the occasion?" 

"Visiting Madeline." Atticus smiled.

"Ooh." Darla smiled back.

"I mean... If you want." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Well, I do have to prepare to go up against Princess Snow Kaguya, but I suppose if Serena and the others need me, they can just track me down, right?" Darla smirked back as she sounded more interested in seeing Madeline than practicing her Moon Magic at home.

"Alright then." Atticus smiled.

Darla and Atticus soon came inside to start packing as a certain superhero seemed to watch them after helping protect the Earth from one of the President's mistakes, and she looked to the blonde girl.

"So, that must be Darla..." Supergirl said to herself. "I can't wait for an adventure with her, like whenever my cousin meets with that Atticus fellow."

And where that would happen in the near future.

Darla soon began to pack her things, and took out the uniform she was given from Miss Clavel to wear during visits since she ran a boarding school, and it was essential to be in uniform.

"Oh, it's going to be so great to see Madeline and the others again." Darla smiled.

"I'm so glad you agree." Atticus smiled back, though he just hoped that they would get there before the giant snail monster would or at least have Paul and Susan stop it by the time they would come to visit Madeline and the other little girls.

Atticus soon left to let his little sister get ready.

"You guys going to Paris then?" Jessica asked.

"Eventually." Atticus nodded to his older sister.

"That's great." Jessica smiled.

"You didn't wanna come with us, did you?" Atticus asked.

"Only if I'm invited." Jessica shrugged.

"Well, you are." Atticus said.

"Really?" Jessica smiled. "Well, all right."

Oddball soon looked up. "Me too! Me too!" she then beamed.

"Of course you too." Jessica smiled to her Dalmatian puppy.

"This is going to be fun." Oddball smiled.

"Best behavior, Oddball," Jessica smiled back. "This'll be fun. We are going to Paris."

"It sure will." Oddball smiled back.

Atticus smiled as he felt happy that they were happy, but the next trip to Paris would be another adventure, just like everything else they all experience together.

The End


End file.
